4 years
by softballgurl2012
Summary: Hanna left four years ago. NO one knew where she went and hardly anyone knew why. She is back now, can everyone forgive her, can she get forgiveness from the person she needs it from the most. Stay tuned and review for more chapters! :) If anyone wants to beta, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my rewrite of 3 years, i wanted to make Riley's age agreeable with her actions, so it will be four years. I am re-writing the whole thing, so i really hope you guys love this one more. SO give it a try

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

Being a teenage, it can make you do stupid things. It can make you go sleep with your ex-boyfriend, while you are letting him go. It can make you fall in love with your best friend and finally make you tell her, after so long of watching her from afar, and then it can make you leave.

This is my life. I made so many mistakes as a teenager, I don't even know if I remember them all. Some people would say my biggest mistake was becoming friends with Alison, but to me, that was my greatest accomplishment. And no it isn't because she was the most popular girl at the school, it is because she helped me become friends with Emily.

My friends and I hurt a lot of people, directly and indirectly. We hurt people so much, that they eventually hurt people that we cared about. It seemed like it high school, whoever we touched was cursed. So when I found out I was pregnant, I decided I needed to leave town, before something happened to my child. I didn't think twice about hurting people, I just left.

I didn't think about how much it would hurt my friends, but especially Emily. The night before I found out I was pregnant, was the night I decided to tell Emily about my feelings for her. We talked about it for a little while, but we spent the majority of our night showing each other how we actually felt, and then I just left. I didn't mean for it to work out that way, but it did. I couldn't risk –A finding out about my baby.

I told my mom I was leaving, but she still to this day doesn't know where I am. I talk to her once a week, and send her pictures of her grand-daughter, every now and then. It has been three years since I left. And I think it is about time that I head back.

I moved with Caleb to California after we found out about the baby. We both wanted the baby as far away from –A as possible and Caleb had family there. We found a small 2 bedroom apartment, and I share a room with Riley, our daughter. We weren't rich by any standard, but Caleb took care of us. He was the first person I came out to, when I realized I liked Emily a lot more than I let myself believe. He also was there to let me use him, the night I let him go. The night I got pregnant with Riley.

I finally made a plan with Caleb to move back to Rosewood. It would take him a few weeks to get everything settled for him to leave, but he told me to go ahead and take Riley and the important stuff with us. He was a great father to our daughter, and a great friend to me. I still love him, I just wasn't in love with him anymore, so I needed to let him go. Since moving here, he hasn't been in a serious relationship, but I am hoping that this move will do him some good.

My daughter Riley, she is a beautiful mess. She is only a little over 3 but she is so smart. Wise beyond her years. She never grew up with a lot of material things, but she had more love than she could ever imagine.

My mom doesn't know about the night before I left, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her how much I hurt Emily. She sees her as another daughter, in a way. All those girls were my family and I know my mom still keeps in touch will all of them. She tells me they still ask about me, but for some reason, I can't believe her. I know they most hate me, I left them when they needed me most. A few months after I left, they caught A. Spencer got hurt, badly. For a while they didn't know if she would make it, but she pulled through. I wasn't there to help my friends and for the longest time I couldn't go back. It is going to take a lot of apologizing to get those girls to forgive me for leaving. I need Emily to forgive me the most, but I don't know how much it is going to take to get her forgiveness.

* * *

The plane finally lands, it is Riley's first plane ride, and she found the whole thing so exciting. Me, not so much. Last time I was on a plane, I was running away from the person that I wanted to be with the most, and now I am running back and I hope I don't get hurt more on the way.

I am able to get a taxi and soon we are sitting in front of my mom's house. The taxi driver helps me get my bags and I pay him for all the trouble. I knock on the door and wait a few minutes before the door is opening and my mom is standing there.

"Hey mom." I say, and she starts crying. I wrap my arms around her in a hug and just hold on to her.

"Hanna, your back." She finally manages from all the tears. I just nod against her. I didn't realize how hard seeing people again way going to be. Riley is the one who finally snaps me out of our reunion, by pulling on my shirt.

"Mom, meet your grand-daughter, Riley Emily Marin." I tell her and she picks her up and wraps her in a hug. I know both of them have been wanting to meet each other for a long time and I am glad this meeting is finally happening.

After catching up for a while, I look at my mom. "Can you handle her for a while, I need to go talk to someone." She nods and I start to get up.

"She lives in New York, your mom can give you the address maybe, and we can go there tomorrow and spend the weekend." My mom says and I look at her confused. "You are talking about Emily. Right?" I nod. "She is in school in New York." I nod and look at my mom.

"Are you sure? I can take her with me, if she doesn't live there anymore."

"I am sure that Pam would love to see you, just go, Riley can help me start dinner. Do you mind if Ted comes to dinner?" she asks me

"You haven't gotten married to him yet?" I joke with her as I walk upstairs to get the keys to my car.

* * *

I use to love the fact that Emily lived so close to use, now it is nerve wracking. I get there with in five minutes and just sit in the car for a few minutes. This house has so many memories in it, especially the last night that I spent here. It is hard being back, but I need to women-up and go and talk to Pam.

After what feels like an eternity, I finally get the nerve to walk up and knock on the door. A few seconds the door is opened and I am brought into a bone crushing hug.

"Hanna. I saw you sitting out there. I am so glad you came by." She says all in a rush. I just focus on hugging her back.

"Hey Mrs. Fields, how are you doing?" I manage to get out as she lets go of me.

"Come inside Hanna, I just baked some cookies." She grabs my arm and guides me to the couch. "I'm good, when did you get back?" she hands me a cookie in the process of asking.

"I just got back an hour ago." I tell her in between bites of the cookie.

"We have missed you like crazy Hanna. None of us knew what to think when you left. It broke all the girls, especially when Alison came back, it was weird you not being a part of them." She told me and her voice broke at time.

"I missed them too, I had to leave though." I grabbed my phone and unlocked it, showing her the picture of Riley as my back ground. "I was pregnant and I didn't want –A to do something to my baby." She grabs my phone and looks at it closely.

"She looks just like you Hanna. She is beautiful." I smile up at her.

"She is perfect. So smart for her age." I tell her and tears start coming. "I hated not being able to give her everything as she got older, but I love her so much." Pam pulls me into a hug. After a few minutes, she pulls away.

"As much as I love catching up, I know this isn't why you came over. It is about Emily." I smile at her.

"I need to apologize to her." I tell her and she nods at me.

"I was planning on heading to her apartment this weekend with a friend of mine, but she cancelled, so why don't you take the tickets, and go and see her. I know she would like that a lot more than her mom coming and seeing her." She gets up and goes and grabs two tickets. "It would mean a lot to her, if you went and saw her."

I nod up at her, "Thank you Mrs. Fields. I know I hurt your daughter in the past, but I just want to make it up to her now." She nods at me with understanding in her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, my mom and I drive to the airport. We have a bag each for the weekend and mom rented a hotel room to stay in. It was decided that I would go see Emily first, and then if she wanted we could all meet for dinner. I just hope she didn't slam the door in my face.

I went with them to the hotel and got Riley settled in with my mom. As I left to her apartment, I went and grabbed her favorite coffee and muffin, or at least what she use to like. I head in and soon I am knocking on her apartment. It is nerve racking waiting on her.

After a few moments she opens the door and looks at me. She has tears in her eyes, before saying, "Hanna?"

I just nod and stare at her. She has gotten so much more beautiful since I last saw her. Her hair is shorter than last time and slightly lighter, like she had been in the sun too long. I finally shake out of my trance and shove the drink and muffin in her direction. She doesn't move and looks like she is in shock.

"Emily?" I finally question and that breaks her trance. She starts crying and I move into her apartment, put the coffee down and hug her. She doesn't move for what seems like hours, but she finally moves her arms around me.

"Hanna? Is this really you? I'm not dreaming, am I?" She manages out between the tears and I realize just how bad I hurt her.

I hold her tighter, "No Emily. I am back and I am so sorry." She moves closer to me.

"Never leave me again?" she looks so small as she questions me.

"I don't plan on leaving again." I smile looking at her. "But I need to tell you why I left." She looks at me confused. "The day I left, I realized I was pregnant. When I went to tell Caleb goodbye, we had sex. I had a little baby to think about, and I couldn't let –A get to them." I manage out.

"You…you didn't leave because of something I did?" She finally manages to get out after the shock wore off.

"Hell no. That night, it was the best night of my life. I hated leaving you, but I needed to get my daughter safe." She looks up at me.

"Daughter? It was a girl?" I smile at her and nod. "Can I see a picture?" she questions me. I nod again and start grabbing my phone to show her the picture. "What is her name?"

"Riley Emily Marin." I tell her and her face lights up, but looks slightly confused. "I didn't forget about you when I left. I wanted her to have a piece of you. You were such a great person, and I was hoping the name would rub off on her some. It did. She is sweet and smart and so beautiful." I say as I push my phone towards her.

"She looks just like you Hanna." She says in amazement. "She has Caleb's eyes though." I nod.

"I know. Sometimes, I think that even though she has never met you guys, she acts like you. She is so smart like Spencer, and so nice and caring like you. She has Aria's carefree personality." I tell her and I mean it. "They know all about you guys, Caleb and I have told them as much as we can about you guys. We never forgot about you guys."

She smiles and kisses my cheek, "Do I get to meet this beauty?" and all I can do is nod.

* * *

So first chapter of the re-write. I like this one better . I am hoping to have next chapter up by later today. So wish me luck. Hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is Emily's beginning and so forth. Hope you like it. I am going to try and write a lot tomorrow (TODAY) and get some updates on a few of my stories, so this might not be first concern, but by monday for sure i will have an update. Have a good day

* * *

**Emily's POV**

When I was in high school, it seemed that disaster just followed me. And it wasn't always –A doing the destroying. Sometimes it was me. I don't know if I was too clingy or too head strong, but I wanted so much and I pushed so much.

It seemed like every time something good happened, that it was taken away before I knew it. Maya was taken from me twice, and I didn't think I could love again. Trust issues took me away from Paige. What I thought was death took me away from Alison. Then when I found someone, someone I knew I would fall for, because I was already half way there, she was taken from me.

The night before Hanna left, it was the best night of my life. Hanna just kissed me out of nowhere. She told me she actually had feeling for me, and I was ecstatic. For a long time, I had a slight crush on her, but to hear it back, it felt like heaven, or at least it did. I soon learned that her lips were another kind of heaven that those words didn't even get close to.

The next morning she went home in a rush and I haven't see her since. I know I had to have done something wrong. Or it was the panic she felt for finally accepting herself. For days afterward the girls and I looked everywhere and making posters looking for her. Her mom finally stopped us and told us she was gone, but she left on her own. I broke down in Ms. Marin's arms that night.

For the most part I tried not to think about that night much. It felt like a break up and we weren't even together. I put it behind me until Alison came back. After getting her footing back, she asked me out. I tried to date her, I tried really hard, but I couldn't, I was in love with Hanna.

As soon as I graduated, I went to New York and started classes the summer before everyone else. I needed to get away from Rosewood, since –A was caught, we had been celebrities around town. Toby had us all fooled for years, since he was one of the masterminds behind –A. Spencer was devastated and left for California, instead of UPenn. She attended Stanford along with Paige, and they became quick friends, without –A and myself in the way.

I was surprised when Spencer called me to talk alone during the Christmas break of our first year. She asked me permission to date Paige, after spending so much time together, they fell in love. I loved both of them, and I wanted them to be happy, so I gave her permission, and they have been together since and are just the cuties couple ever.

Aria decided to stay close to home and went to Hollis. As soon as she graduated, she came out with Ezra being her boyfriend and they have been as strong as ever since. She is getting married in a few weeks, when summer comes. They finally gave up on Hanna coming back, he asked her a year after she graduated, but she didn't want to get married without all of her friends being in the wedding.

Alison was a wreck when she came back to Rosewood. She was always looking over her shoulder, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She had to go into some intense therapy for everything that she was feeling. –A messed with all of us badly, but Alison was the most effected and some people say that is fair. –A started because of her, but she didn't deserve as much as she had gotten. Finally last year, she was getting better and headed off to college at Hollis, and is doing a lot of better. She still isn't the Alison all of us remember, but she is getting back to that.

When I started my fall classes right after we graduated, I met a guy named Harrison, he was the sweetest guy and we became super close. I wasn't going to tell him about anything, until one night we fell asleep watching movies, and I woke him up, while I was having a nightmare. So the rest of the night consisted of me crying my eyes and telling him everything. From Alison and her rejection, to –A, to Lyndon, and Hanna and Alison when she got back. Her was very sweet about it and held me until I stopped crying. We have been friends ever since and I love him for keeping me sane here in New York.

I would be graduating, and I don't know what I really want to do once I graduate. I got a physical therapy degree, so I could help people with sports injuries. My physical therapist for my arm was a miracle, and I wanted to be that for people. Because of mine, I can still swim, just not competitively. I miss it, but I am just glad I can still move my arm in the water now. It hurt me a lot to begin with though, when I first got to New York and learned about my swimming, I was a mess, but I met my now best friend Sara, and she helped me a lot through the stress of it. She has now graduated, but we keep in touch still.

I look at the clock as I finish cleaning up my apartment, my mom is supposed to be coming today. Since everything has happened, my mom and I have gotten a lot closer. She became a lot more supportive over time, and I can't thank her enough for that.

I hear the knock on the door and think perfect timing. I walk over and open the door and just stare for a few seconds. I am in shock and I don't know if I am dreaming or not.

* * *

After talking for what seemed like hours, I finally understood why she left. I was upset that she didn't trust any of us enough to tell us, but I understand. Her baby was the cutest thing I have ever seen and I can't wait to meet her. She invited me to dinner with her, Riley and her mom, and I was excited. I couldn't wait to spend time with her again.

I'm sitting on the couch while she takes a quick shower and I hear my door open.

"Hey Em, is your mom here yet?" Harrison has a key to my apartment, because he is here so much.

"No, Harrison, change of plans." He looks at me confused and sees Hanna's purse.

"Who is here?" he questions quickly and I just smile.

"Remember me telling you about my friend Hanna?" he just nods, he isn't a big fan of Hanna after I told him everything. "She is here."

"Why? Why did she come back after four years?" he was one of three people that knew I was in love with Hanna. He also knew how badly I was hurt by her, and because of that is very protective.

I smile up at him, "She came to apologize and to explain why she left." He smiles up at me.

"Okay, just be careful. I was just going to swing by and say hey to your mom, but I will go since, she isn't coming. I have a date tonight." He smirked.

"Bye loser. Tell Lydia I said hey," he throws me a smile over his shoulder as he leaves, I really am glad that I have him in my life.

* * *

Hanna finishes getting ready and we take a cab to a small diner near the hotel they are staying at. Ashley is like a second mom to me, so it will be good to see her. When Hanna left, I bonded with her mom, because I would go over there every day to be around her stuff. I was a mess when she left and no one understood why.

I spot Ashley before Hanna, so I grab her hand to drag her over. I see the little girl holding on to Ms. Marin's hand and I am in awe. She looks exactly like Hanna. I stop a few steps away, and Hanna leans in and whispers, "It is okay."

I see the little girl look up and notice her mom and start running over to her. I let go of Hanna's hand and Riley jumps into her arms. "Hey baby girl." Hearing her talk to her daughter, it shows how much of a natural she is at being a parent.

"Mama, nana is so fun. Can we stay with her?" she asks Hanna, and for the first time I realize that Hanna didn't only leave her friends, she left her mom and Ashley just met her grand-daughter for the first time.

"Mama." I hear her whisper to Hanna, "IS that Emily?" she tries whispering quietly while looking at me. I see Hanna nod and her face lights up in a smile. She looks at me and he eyes are so bright. "Hi, I am Riley."

I smile at her and say, "Well hello Riley, it seems you already know my name." She laughs at me.

"Mama has told me so many things about all of you. She has pictures of you and Spencer and Aria and Alison in our old house. She would tell me bed time stories about you guys." She smiles brightly and I look at her.

"Well you know all about me, so at dinner, you can tell me about you." I tell her and she smiles a smile that could light up the sky.

* * *

Dinner was great, I got to see a side of Hanna as a mother that I didn't know I had wanted to see for so long growing up. She is a great mother and Riley is so well behaved. I could tell that she really has done well for herself and her daughter.

"Hey, let me take Riley tonight, so that you and Emily can catch up some more." Ashley says as we are walking back to the hotel. I smile up at her for letting us have this time.

When we get to the hotel, Hanna stops and picks up Riley. "Will you be good for Nana tonight?" Riley nods her head quickly. "Okay mom, I guess that is okay. I won't be back too late."

"You could just stay the night, have a sleep over for old time sakes." I don't even think before I speak, but it is out there now, and no taking it back. She looks over and I know the invite was worth it, she has the big smile that I just saw a few minutes ago from her daughter.

My apartment wasn't far from the hotel the Marin's were staying in, so we decided to just walk home instead of taking a cab. I stopped at a store on the way home and got a bottle of wine, because I know that I am going to need some encouragement for all the talk of the night.

"Are you ready?" I ask her as we walk up to my apartment. She nods and we head up to my room.

* * *

"So you didn't swim in college?" we end up sitting on my couch with a glass of wine in front of us just catching up. We got through all of –A and high school stuff and we're now talking about college.

"No, my shoulder was still a mess. At this point, I can swim, but I can never swim competitively again." She frowns at that. "It is okay, really. I don't miss it as much as I thought I would. I get to help athletes get better. I just got done with an internship with it, and I love it." She smiles at that.

"Well I am glad. So there were pictures of you and a beautiful red head over there…" she trailed off and I start laughing.

"Are you trying to ask if that is my girlfriend?" she nods embarrassed with how she asked it. "She is like my Spencer here, or was. She graduated, her name is Sara and she helped me A LOT during the time I was depressed over my swimming career. I am okay with it now, but I wasn't then. I was depressed and it wasn't pretty. But she helped me, got me into running a lot more, so I have to thank her for a lot of my attitude now."

"Well I am glad you had her then." I nod at her. "So you are single?" she asks awkwardly after a few minutes of silencer. I nod at her and I see a slight hint of a smile.

"Yes, I haven't dated anyone serious since Paige." I tell her honestly. Between being heartbroken by her and my trust issues because of Paige, I wasn't into being with anyone. I couldn't trust anyone to be with them honestly.

"Caleb, for me. Riley has kept us on our toes and we barely had time to find anyone else." She says then looks me in the eyes, "Not that I was really looking." She leans closer to me. I don't know what to do, I want to kiss her, but I am scared to let myself go there again, she really hurt me last time, and who is to say she won't again.

"And why is that?" I ask instead of looking at her lips.

"Because I left someone a long time ago that I shouldn't have, and if she doesn't want me to kiss her, she should stop me." She says before slowly leaning closer, and I decide for once in my life to not think. I let her kiss me.

* * *

SO here this is. Let me guys know what you think. I am hoping to go far with this story, so give me suggestions on how to piece it together more and all that stuff. I love hearing from you guys, and reviews with suggestions make me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't hold back anymore, sitting so close to Emily, I knew I had to kiss her, so I finally did. Having her lips move against mine, it was like Heaven. After a few minutes, her hands started wandering and I pulled away. "We need to slow down." I said breathlessly. She nods and sits on the other side of the couch catching her breath.

After catching her breath she looks up at me. "I have missed your lips on mine." She whispered and I almost didn't catch myself before throwing myself on her again. She laughs at me. "I am going to make some hot tea, would you like some?"

"Yeah, I will help you." I walk into the kitchen with her. "I have missed you too." I give her a small peck as I tell her this.

We finish making the tea and just sit at the table and drink it. "So Riley is pretty amazing." She tells me and I smile.

"I haven't done many good things in my life, but Riley, she is my gold star." I see her smile at this.

"She looks just like you." I laugh.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't her mom, I would think she grew up around you, Spence, and Aria. She acts like you, she is sweet and sensitive. She reminds me of Aria, she loves doing arts and crafts, just like Aria did, and her obsession with a pig stuffed animal Caleb gave her." She laughs hard at that. "She is super smart like Spencer, sometime I forget she is just a little over three years old." I smile at her. "I have pictures of all of y'all in my old living room, and she knows so much about you guys. I knew y'all hated me for leaving, but I couldn't let her grow up without knowing something about my best friends." I tell her while looking down.

"Hanna, look at me." I look up in her eyes. "We never hated you. We were sad when you left, but we tried finding you until your mom stopped us." She grabs my hand. "We didn't hate you at all."

"I left when you guys needed me the most. Spencer got hurt, and I wasn't there to help out. She could have died at one point and I wasn't here to help y'all through it. And I wasn't here for you. I was told I broke your heart. My mom told me about how you broke down to her one day and I knew I was the reason you did that." She looked at me.

"Yes, you hurt me. You broke my heart" she looked down. "For a while, I was angry at you. Angry that you left and angry that you didn't take me with you." When she looked up tears were streaming down her eyes. "I didn't know what was wrong with me. Ali left me, Maya left me, and Paige lost my trust. And then I had just gotten you and you left me."

I pulled her into a hard hug. "I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that. I needed to take care of Riley and I needed to be away from Rosewood to do that." I give her a small smile. "I never wanted to leave you. I already had plans for our senior year together. I wanted to be with you." She smiled at me

"I wanted to be with you too." She whispers and I kiss the top of her head. "I still want to be with you."

"Em, I do too, but we need to take it slow. I don't know this Emily that you have grown up to be, and you don't know the new me. I had to grow up a lot in the last few years, and I have to take care of a 3 year old now. I am not the same Hanna Marin that you remember." I tell her with a sad smile.

"So we take it slow?" she smiles brightly at me.

"Yes, very slow."

"So is asking you to spend some time here before I head back to Rosewood too fast? I need help packing and I want to get to know this new you." She looks at me with a shy smile.

"I have Riley." I tell her, as much as I would love to stay here, I couldn't ask her to let Riley stay.

"Yeah, I know. I have a small bed, my cousin and her son stayed here a while back and left everything. You could stay here and it would be fun. I want to be able to get to know you again." I lean in and give her a hug.

"Only if you are sure."

The next day I am seeing my mom off at the airport. She thought it was a great idea. She also wanted to get everything ready at the house for us. I give her a hug and kiss her cheek. "Mom, I promise that I will be back soon. I won't leave again. –A is gone and Emily doesn't hate me. I will be back." I say as she looks at me with a worried face.

"Okay Hanna I believe you." I smile and hug her again.

"Caleb might be in Rosewood before I come back. If it is okay, can he stay with you a few days…?"

"Yes." She cuts me off. "We have the extra room for now, so he is welcomed to stay as long as he needs."

I smile at her, "Thanks."

"He took care of my baby and grandbaby, I know this isn't enough to make up for that, but it is a start." She smiles. "Here we are."

"Call me when you get home?" I ask her and she nods. "I love you mom."  
"I love you too darling."

I get back to Emily's apartment and she is on the couch cuddling Riley as they watch a cartoon on TV. I smile at the two and see how attached my daughter has already become.

"Hey Riley, it is nap time." I tell her and she looks at me with a pout. "Come on, the quicker you take a nap, the quicker you can wake up again." She smiles at that and looks at Emily.

"Will you read to me?" she looks up at Emily with the pout and Emily nods.

"Come on, I will take you up to the room and we will get you a story." Emily grabs her hand and they walk up the stairs together.

I sit on the couch on my laptop as I wait for Emily to get back from nap time, after an hour I head upstairs to check on her and I see Riley wrapped in Emily's arms fast asleep.

Emily comes down a little later, "I'm sorry I fell asleep." She said as she sits beside me.

"It is okay." I smile at her.

"So you know that we have to tell the girls you are back soon." She tells me and I get scared. I wanted them to know I was back, but I was scared.

"I know. Where did everyone end up?" I ask, to see how long I could put the meeting off.

"Alison and Aria are in Rosewood, or near it at least. Aria will be Aria Fitz soon." I smile at that knowledge. "He asked her a while back, but she was waiting for something to happen, but I think she gave up." She gives me a small smile.

"Me?" I ask. She just nods and I feel bad.

"She didn't want her best friend to miss it, but we all sort of figured you were gone forever after 4 years." She squeezes my hand, "But you are back now, and we can all make up."

"Where is Spencer? Are her and Toby still together?" she laughed at my question.

"Spencer is at Sanford. She is not with Toby any longer, but it is her place to tell you who she is dating." She says with a smile.

"So it is hard for her to come here to just meet up with someone?" I ask, smirking because I think that I am getting out of meeting up with the girls.

"No, it isn't. Her parents have her a plan where she can fly here and home a lot." She smiles back at me. "I will make some calls tonight and see if they can come next weekend. Ali and Aria can take a train here anytime. But I want them to all come at once."

Later that night I am sitting at the table waiting while Emily and Riley walked to get dinner. Riley has taken to Emily a lot. Emily is so sweet and has done just about anything the girl has asked her to do. It is like Riley already has her wrapped around her finger, and it makes me happy that they get along.

While I am giving Riley a bath, I hear Emily on the phone with Spencer. She sounds excited, so I figured that she would be coming. I was excited, but I felt horrible that Spencer was hurt and I didn't come and see her. I had a crush on Emily, so she was my favorite friend, of course, but I always looked up to Spencer. She was our leader during all of the –A drama, and she did a way better job than Alison did, when nothing was going on.

As I am getting Riley dressed, Emily comes in. "Spencer can be here on Friday, I talked to the other two and they can make it as well. It will be okay. They will understand." I smile at her.

"Spencer, Aria, and Alison?" Riley said excited at the prospect of finally meeting the girls.

Emily smiles at her. "Yes, they are coming next week and you get to meet them. Is that okay with you?" she gets down on level with her. She nods her head dramatically and Emily laughed.

"So while we were out earlier," She starts and looks at Riley and they give each other a huge smile, "We decided to get a movie for tonight."

"Emily got 'Frozen' mama." she hugs Emily quickly. "Can we watch it tonight?" she looks at me and soon Emily follows.

"I guess, but after the movie, you go straight to bed." I tell her and she nods.

"Okay, let's go." Emily motions us all to follow her to the living room.

Riley falls asleep on the floor in front of the couch during the movie, I go to grab her, but Emily stops me. "I'll carry her." She says and picks her up and carefully carries her to the guest room. When she gets back, we turn the movie off and turn on the TV. I cuddle up beside her and she kisses the top of my head. We just watch the TV in silence.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask her after a few minutes. She smiles and moves closer. "You are great with Riley and I just wanted to thank you." I whisper before kissing her softly.

"Come on sweetie, let's go to bed," She says as she grabs my hand and pulls me up to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

So here this is. I have the next chapter written, but it is a little shorter and very different. It will be from the liar's point of view, not Hanna and Emily. I need at least three reviews before I post it. That is the good news, the bad news is that I will be slower in typing these up in the next few weeks. I have a major Spanish research paper to do and tons of Spanish homework. I know I am a procrastinator. SO I will be working on that, but I know I won't stay away, I just can't do as much.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It has been almost a week since Hanna came back into my life. I was so thankful to see her standing on the other side of that door, not even a week ago. I think her staying with me was a good idea, but I may be slightly biased. We have been able to reconnect and become friends again. Well friends that occasionally have long make out sessions and end up falling asleep cuddling each other, every night this week. We have decided that taking our relationship slow is best for us right now, since we are re-learning each other.

I am also thankful that I have met Riley. She literally is the bright light of all the –A stuff that has happened throughout these years. She is so similar to her mom in so many ways, and we have bonded over the last week. She always wakes up right as I am getting home from my run, it is like she has a GPS on me. We end up making breakfast together and eating in front of the TV.

This week flew by, and Hanna wasn't ready for it to end. She still has it in her head that one of the girls are going to hate her and I know they don't. They miss her as much as I did, well for different reasons, but still. They will love seeing her and meeting the little girl, I know I did.

**Hanna's POV**

I was so nervous, the girls had just called Emily and had met up together at the airport. Emily decided that this was the perfect time to tell me her plan.

"So Riley and I will be back with dinner. The girls should be here within 5 minutes, and I will see you later." She gave me a quick kiss before picking up Riley. "Wave at Mama." She tells her and Riley follows suit, before walking out the door. I am pacing the floor, so nervous, I don't know what to expect from the girls that I left so long ago.

After a few minutes I hear someone knock on the door and look out the peep hole. Standing there are 3 people that I haven't seen in forever, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I guess I stood there too long, because they started knocking again.

I finally got the courage to open the door and three jaws drop.

Aria is the first to recover, "Han…Hanna?" All I can do is nod. I forgot how much I missed these girls and I don't trust my voice at the moment.

Before I know it I am wrapped in a hug, it was Spencer. She was hugging me tightly and started whispering in my ear, "You better never leave again." She was crying and that made me lose it. Before I knew it, all three of them had me in a group hug and for once in such a long time, I felt that they didn't hate me.

"Why did you stay gone for so long?" Spencer asks me and I frown at her.

"I was sure how you guys were going to react to seeing me." Spencer frowns at me as I say that.

"Why would you think it would be bad?" She questions after a few seconds.

"I wasn't there when you guys needed me the most. Usually when I was there, -A would have attacked me the night that you were attacked, had I been there. You wouldn't have gotten hurt. You should hate me." I finally let the guilt out that I had been holding in for as long as I can remember.

"NO." Spencer says firmly. "I was glad it was me that was attacked, I didn't want any of you guys to get hurt. You did what all of us wished we had the courage to do. You left, and though none of us appreciate how you left, we are glad you got out." I frown at her.

"I didn't want you to get hurt either. When my mom told me, I almost came home to find you. I felt guilty, but I knew you would be upset if I would have come out of guilt." She smiles at that.

"Damn right." She whispers. "I just want to make sure you aren't leaving again. I don't think any of us, especially EM, could take it if you left out of the blue again, so please don't." She looks at me. "Don't break her heart again. She didn't tell us what all happened, but she was so broken when you left."

I nod. "I don't plan on leaving her for a long time. I didn't want to leave but I needed to get out. I…I have a daughter." I tell them. All three froze in shock. After a few minutes, I finally see all of them moving towards me and pull me into yet another group hug.

**Emily's POV**

I didn't know what to expect when I got home. Riley and I had gone and picked up some pizza from a small pizza joint about 15 minutes from my apartment. I wanted to give them enough time to talk, but not too much, in case something was wrong. We got back and I opened the door and saw all four of my friends wrapped in a hug and smiled.

"Well thanks for the invitation guys." I smirk as all of them look over to me and see the mini Hanna holding my hand.

"Is…Is that her?" Spencer asks and I see Hanna nodding.

"Spencer, Alison, Aria. Hi I am Riley." Riley says from where she is standing, and the three girl's faces are priceless in that moment.

"Did you guys tell her about us this week?" I shake my head. "How does she know our names?" Alison is confused as she asks.

"I didn't want her to go without knowing her awesome aunts." Hanna manages to get out before Aria pulls her into a hug.

"So you never forgot about us?" She asks from her side.

"Never. Like I said, I thought you guys would hate me for not being there." I frown at that until Spencer starts talking again.

"And we told you we don't hate you, so now no more secrets, and you can never leave us again."

I think about what she said, no secrets. I have kept a big secret from them since she left, we'll all of them accept Alison. When Ali got back, she asked me out, and I couldn't date her. It didn't seem right, I still knew I was in love with Hanna, and I wasn't going to play with Ali's feelings. I told her I couldn't be with her and she didn't understand. I finally broke down to her and told her everything. She understood and moved on of course, but she knew my secret.

"Em…EMILY" I snap out as I hear my name loudly.

"Sorry, What?" I say and they smile.

"Pizza, you ready?" Hanna has a small smile on her face.

"Yes. Let's go."

**Hanna's POV**

When Emily was day dreaming, we started talking about dinner. I really wanted to know what put the frown on Emily's face though. I didn't like seeing her sad.

Instead of worrying too much, I just make Riley and me a plate. I was trying to not be obvious about my feelings for Emily, because after Spencer's comment, I really don't know what the girls would do if they knew we were dating.

"Hey, Can I talk to you in my room?" Emily comes up behind me as I finish making our plates.

I smile and nod. I give Riley her food and walk with Emily into her room.

"Did it go okay?" She looks at me and I smile brightly.

"Yes, it went great. I shouldn't have worried as much as I did."

"Did you tell them about…US?" she has a slightly nervous look on her face and I don't know what to think.

"No." she frowns.

"Will you mind if we do. I know you aren't out yet completely. But like Spencer said, I don't want any secrets." She smiles a small smile at me.

"You want to tell them? Won't they judge you into jumping into this too fast?" I was nervous for her. I didn't want them to judge her.

"Honestly, I could care less. I want to be able to kiss you and cuddle you this weekend." She says before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I bring my hand up to cup her face and bring her into a deeper kiss.

I finally pull away, "I like that idea." She smirks at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me out with her. When we get to the kitchen we let go of each other's hand for the moment. I smile at her as she sits beside Riley and I sit in-between Spencer and Aria.

After dinner, we move into the living room to catch up. As Emily and Spencer ran to the store to pick up some wine and beer from the convenient store, I went and gave Riley a bath. Aria and Alison came with me, they seemed smitten with Riley already. They played with her as I got her stuff ready for bed. We planned on having some adult time, so I was putting Riley down a little earlier than usual. After Alison and Aria finished her bath, I got her and put her into bed. She wanted the girls to tell her a story, but they decided instead to sing to her, and she was out within minutes. We all walk downstairs just in time to see the girls coming back with their arms full of bags.

"So we decided to get some liquor while we were there, we are going to play some games to reacquaint ourselves to each other." Spencer says. I liked the idea, but I knew I couldn't get too drunk.

Emily walks over to me, "Drink tonight, I will get up with her in the morning. I want you to have fun. I only plan on drinking a couple glasses of wine tonight." She whispers near my ear, before biting it softly. She smirks at me, because I growl as she walks away.

We all sit on the floor in a circle and I am transported back to a time like this in Spencer's barn, with some stolen liquor. I smile at the memory, until I remember that is the last time that we were all together before today.

"Okay, so never have I ever?" Aria asks and Spencer nods.

"Never have I ever ran away from my friends." Spencer starts and Alison and I take a shot.

"Ouch Spencer." She smiles at her, "Never have I ever dated –A." she looks directly at Spencer. She takes a shot.

"Thanks Alison." She teases back. "Hanna?"

"Never have I ever had sex in the last 4 years." I smirk as everyone but myself takes a shot. Emily has told me about her line of one night stands after I left, because she was trying to get over me.

Aria was next, "Never have I ever kissed a girl." She says and everyone but her drink a shot. I smirk at Spencer when she looks at me.

"Okay, hold on. I know who the other two have kissed, but who have you kissed?" Spencer asks and I smirk at her. The shots were starting to get to me.

"I never kiss and tell." I tell her and I see Emily smiling from her seat.

"Never have I ever had sex with a guy?" Is Emily's question and all of groan as we all have to take another shot?

The game kept going around with stupid questions to over sexual questions. I was pretty wasted by this time, and I was glad that I saw that Emily only had a glass of wine with her.

"Never have I ever been in a relationship at the moment." Alison said starting to sound ridiculous, she was the drunkest out of all of us, so it made sense.

Spencer being the less drunk saw me take a shot as well as Emily. "Wait Em, when did you start dating someone?" She looked concerned.

I looked at Emily and her eyes confirmed that she was ready to do this. "We are dating." I say nonchalantly, "Who are you dating?"

"Don't change the subject. When did this happen?" Emily smiles

"Before she left, we had a moment. And then she was gone. She came last week to apologize and I still love her." I smile at the answer and I can see Alison smirking.

"Way to go Hanna. There is her ballsy women." Alison says and both of us blush.

"So who are you dating?" I ask Spencer. I knew Aria was with Ezra. But Emily wouldn't give me any answer on who Spence is dating.

"I don't think you will believe me when I tell you."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Paige McCullers." She says and I nod at her,

"Good job, I am surprised" I tell her and she smiles.

"Well love is love and I love her." I smile at that, but soon look at Emily who is smiling at her.

"Well, I am glad you are happy." I tell her.

"Guys I think it is time to turn in. I have to be up before 8 in the morning." Emily says after a few minutes. They all nod and start heading to the guest room to change. I help her pull out the pull out couch and Spencer comes out after a few minutes.

"I am happy for you guys." She says after seeing us together. "I am staying out here, I want to talk to Paige tonight, and she has one of her last swim meets tomorrow." I smile at her and we walk hand and hand into Emily's room.

She kisses me as we walk into the room. "Thank you for coming back to me."

* * *

3 reviews and i will have the next one out, hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

So as i said, here is the next chapter. It is from Spencer, Ali, and Aria's POV. Heavy and mature McHastings moment. I am trying it out on you guys, i love the couple, so let me know what you think. I will work on some more when i have free time, but reviews may distract me into writing so PLEASE review so i have an excuse.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

When Emily called me last week, I never thought Hanna was the person she wanted me to meet. When I saw her, I was angry for all of two seconds, and I was angry because she didn't tell us she was back. But then I realized that she looked super nervous. I didn't expect that those two were dating and I was almost mad that Emily never told us about the night before Hanna left, but I understood. It was something private between the two of them.

I was laying on the couch bed when I felt my phone go off. It was "my girl" so I knew right off that it was Paige.

"Hey babe!" I was excited to talk to her, I couldn't wait to tell her all the news.

"Hey sweetie. How was meeting Emily's girlfriend?" when I told her that Emily wanted me to meet someone, she automatically assumed it was her girlfriend and technically it was.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the whole reason I came here." I told her and I could see her confused look through the phone.

"I was wrong?" Of course that is what she was worried about.

"Well, not technically. She wanted us to come see someone from the past."

"Wow, did Hanna finally get her head out of her ass?" Now it is my time to be confused.

"Wait, you knew about them?"

"I figured and talked to her. She was heartbroken when Hanna left, and I just put two and two together." She tells me and I sigh.

"Was I really that bad of a friend that I didn't realize that my best friend hurt my other best friend before she left?"

"No, you were preoccupied with other things. I also realized how hard she had it after break-ups since I had caused some of that problem. It was just something I had more experience with." She tells me with a confidence in her voice. "SO are they dating?"

"Yes, but guess the most surprising part." The line goes quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you talking about Riley?" she is so quiet that I barely hear her.

"What? You knew and you never told me?" I was seething with anger when she says this.

"I am still friends with Caleb. I was threatened by him to never tell any of you." She is quiet.

"You better be glad you told me this when I am miles away." I tell her only half teasing. "So are you ready for the meet tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are heading off early in the morning. I am just mad I don't get my good luck sex tonight." She says in a teasing voice.

"Shut up. You know I would be giving you all I could if I was there. I will make it up to you next week for the last meet." I tell her with a laugh.

"Fine, but know I am going to get off thinking about you all over me tonight." This was our game, if we were away, we played this game.

"Oh really?" I smirk. This is why our relationship works so well, we are both competitive, and we make each other want to be better.

"Yea. Thinking about you kissing down my body, sucking on my nipple while lightly rubbing my clit through the jeans." She describes and I can feel myself flood.

"But I know what you want, I know that you want my tongue circling your clit and I fuck you hard with three fingers" I husk out. I love that she does this to me. Her voice alone drives me crazy. I slide under the covers and slowly start rubbing myself over my shorts.

"Yes, baby. God I am so wet for you." She manages to say before moaning loud in my ear. By this time, I know she is half way gone. We don't spend many nights away from each other, but when we do, we usually end up doing this.

"Yeah baby. I love when you are wet. I bet you taste amazing." I have moved my hand inside my shorts and running tight circles on my own clit.

"Yes, baby. I love when you just lick me up to taste me." She is breathing hard and I can tell she is about to come for me. I am too and I want her to come for me.

"Baby come for me." I husk out to her and I hear her let out a squeal as she comes. I come silently and we just stay quiet for a moment trying to catch our breaths.

"God babe. That was amazing. Thank you. I need to sleep, but I will call and let you know how it goes tomorrow."

"Good night love you."

"Love you" she says and I hang up.

I am about to fall asleep when I hear something.

"God, do you do that here all the time?" Hanna asks laughing. I sit up.

"Do what?" I decide to play dumb.

"Have phone sex." She laughs as she gets closer and sees my blush. "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just didn't think I would see a day that not only is Spencer Hasting dating a girl, a girl she hated, and have phone sex with her."

"It is a tradition. We have sex before every meet. It is like her good luck charm." I manage out of mouth through my embarrassment.

"I am glad to be back, I like this softer Spencer. I am glad you finally found someone who makes you happy." She tells me.

"I am glad that you are back to. I really did miss you." I tell her and she gets up.

"I would hug you, but I think I know where your hand has been, so no thanks." She smirks as she walks away. "GOODNIGHT."

I really am glad that she is back. I have missed her and I was excited to get to know this new and mature Hanna Marin.

**Alison's POV**

When I came back from hiding, to find that Hanna was in hiding, I was disappointed. I just wanted all four of my friends back, and I couldn't have that.

Later I was more disappointed that I had been gone for so long, because if I would have come back a few months sooner, than I may have had a chance with Emily. Hanna got that chance and she left the next day. I was angry, but then I realized that if Hanna learned that from anyone, it was me.

I listened and held Emily every time that she needed to talk or cry about Hanna. Indirectly I had caused this pain to her. I had caused –A to torcher the girls for years and I taught Hanna how to hurt people. I tried to be her best friend, and eventually I got over her, seeing how in love with Hanna she was.

I was expecting to see Hanna today when I showed up at Emily's apartment. She called me and told me she wanted to see her friends this weekend. I had no clue anything was different. I was so happy to finally be around Hanna again. I always felt bad for how I treated her before, and I could now start to make up for it.

When I saw the two interacting, I knew that they figured out something and that if they weren't together, they would be before the time we left. I also saw how Emily was acting around Riley and that is what gave it away. She is already falling back in love with this girl and the fact that Riley is already so comfortable around Emily, it will last forever. I

I just hope that they aren't moving too quick. I don't want to have to put Emily's heart back together again. Hanna is perfect for her, but I just hope that chooses not to break her heart again. And it wouldn't just be Emily's heart this time. Hanna would be putting back her heart, but she would also have to deal with Riley. I just hope that if something happens, that Hanna doesn't run away this time.

**Aria's POV**

I couldn't believe the fact that I was seeing Hanna again. 3 months ago, I gave up on ever seeing her again. I waited forever to have her back, before I would get married. But I finally gave up and told Ezra I wanted to get married soon. It is a month away, and Hanna is back. As soon as I get back, I need to start working on another bride's maid dress and tell Ezra that he needs to find someone else to walk in the wedding. I also want to do a mini-bride's maid dress for Riley. Ezra's little cousin can walk her down and it will be beautiful.

I am so glad that Emily looked happy. For the longest time, I thought she was upset about Spencer and Paige. I know a part of her loved Paige a lot, but I knew that Paige hurt Emily by betraying her trust. NO one liked her for a while. But when Spencer went to Stanford and they started hanging out, I knew something was going on. Spencer called me in tears one night, and she admitted everything and I dindt know what to do. Next thing I know, it is break and she is dating Paige. I heard she talked to Emily about it, but no one ever told me.

I am just happy that everyone has someone, everyone except Alison. Maybe during the summer, the girls and I can try and find her someone who will make her happy. I just hope that all four of those girls will be back in the summer. We need to catch up a lot, and I really just want all of them in my life again. The girls are like my sisters and I can't help but want them near.

* * *

SO what do you think. I think i have a plan for Alison's new man, but i dont know just yet if i like the idea. Any guesses and ideas are welcomed. I have some planned out, like big parts, but the little moments are always good to have more of. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

So here is this. Aparently i cant stay away from writing as much as i hoped. However i put a dent in the homework, so this is mine and your reward. Hope you enjoy it. And to the guest who made a comment about Alison dating Noel, that isnt who i have in mind. JUst wait and see. or guess who you guys think it could be.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

Spending time with my girls is one of the most fun things I can do. I have missed them like crazy, and having them accept me, even after I ran, well it is heartwarming. I am excited about going back to Rosewood now, because all of my girls will be together again, and I am happy about that.

I talked to my mom this morning, and she told me that Caleb had made his way back and was moving into the guest room for the time being. I am happy that he is back. I haven't gotten to talk to him much, because every time I call, Riley takes the phone and talks his ear off.

"Hanna?" I hear Spencer calling me from my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"We are watching Riley tonight. Take Emily out somewhere nice." She hands me a credit card.

I try and hand it back, "I can't take this." She gives me a small smile.

"Please do. I want you guys to have some fun." She gives me a small smile.

"Okay." I give her a hug and pull back quickly. "Are you sure you can watch my daughter?"

She looks at me confused, "OF course."

"I was just making sure that you could stay away from Paige's phone calls long enough." She hits my arm. "Ouch."

"Shut up."

"Thank you for this." I tell her honestly. I love being around Riley, but I want to make sure that Emily and I still fit without Riley in the picture.

"I am happy to do it. You just can't run away again now." She gives me the Spencer Hastings look.

"I don't plan to. I know leaving may have not been the best idea, but I did what I thought was best."

"Hey look at me." I realize that I have tears streaming down my face. "You did what you had to do. Now –A is gone and you don't have to do that again. You have all of us now, and you better not leave." I smile

"Thanks. I won't leave, and if I ever feel I need to, I will come to you." I hug her. "Thanks for being such a great friend Spencer."

I walk into the living room to see Aria and Alison sitting on the couch with Riley in between them. They have "Tangled" playing and I hear all three of them singing along. I move farther into the kitchen and see Emily working on something. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her neck softly and turn her around.

"Hey." She whispers before leaning in and kissing me softly.

"Spencer has informed me that I am taking you out tonight." She smiles at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, she is watching my little monster tonight, so it is just me and you." She smiles and kisses me again.

"I can't wait."

I go into the living room with the girls and see that Aria and riley have fallen asleep. I smile at them and head towards the other couch.

"Hey, Han. Can we talk?" Alison looks unsure, so I just nod. She gets up and walks towards the balcony, so I follow her.

"I am glad you're back." She finally breaks the silence after a few minutes.

"Me too." I smile

Her face turns serious, "But if you break Emily's heart again, I will hurt you. I have known for a while what happened, and I helped her put the pieces back together, so don't make me have to do that again." She looks at me with an Alison before 'death' look and I know she isn't kidding.

"I never plan on hurting her." I look her in the eyes.

"Good. Because I don't want to hate you. I don't want to have to be away from your beautiful daughter either." She smiles. "You have done well with her." She whispers. "I was pregnant you know? When I was buried alive, I was pregnant. When I fell then, I lost it." She whispers out and I pull her into a hug.

"I am so sorry. I couldn't imagine."

"It is okay. I couldn't have raised it. But you, even though –A was after you, you went at it and didn't let –A mess with it. I applaud you." She laughs. "Who would have thought you would be the first to have a baby. I thought it would have been Spencer."

"I changed a lot after you left." She smiles at me.

"I know. I watched after you guys. I came and saw you in the hospital, remember?" I look at her.

"That was really you?" She just nods and starts to walk away.

"Don't break her heart."

I hear the door open behind me and it is Aria. She has a plate of fresh baked cookies with her.

"Emily sent these. She said she was going to put Riley in her bed for a nap." I smile and grab a cookie.

"Two weeks and two different Fields' cookies." I say with a small grin.

"You saw Mrs. Fields? Where?"

"At her house, last weekend. I didn't know where to find Emily." I tell her and she looks slightly upset.

"You were in Rosewood and you didn't even try to look any of us up?" She sounded angry.

"No I didn't. I had to make it up to her. I wasn't going to intrude on everyone else's life if she didn't want me around." I tell her and I am being honest. If Emily had wanted me to stay away, I probably would have forever, never talking to any of them.

"You really love her don't you?" Aria finally says.

"I do. With everything that is in me."

"I can't believe none of us saw this. Looking back it makes sense. She was devastated when you left. When we found out you had left, she didn't leave her room for two whole days. It look us months to get her back into her old self. We were really dumb." I smile softly at her.

"You guys weren't dumb, you had your own things going on. –A was still after you and you guys were probably trying to figure out why I left also. The only person who has any blame in hurting her, is me." I tell her and she hugs me.

"I must say, as much as I miss fun loving, and crazy Hanna; I really like this new mature one too."

I get ready for the date and then leave the apartment to go grab some flowers for her. I want to make tonight special for her, it is our first real date. Our first real night out without parents, Riley, or our friends. I am a lot more nervous than I should be, we have done this hundreds of times, and just hanging out, but now there is a lot more pressure on the situation.

I knock on the door at 7:00 sharp and Spencer opens it. She gives me a smile and calls for Emily. I just stand there waiting for her outside the door with flowers in my hands. After a few minutes, I see Emily walking into the living room with a smiling Riley.

"Mommy, you look pretty." She says as she runs to give me a hug.

"She wanted to say bye to both of us." Emily walks towards me, "but she is very correct, you look beautiful." I smile and hand her the flowers.

"Riley, I need you to be good for these three. They said y'all will watch movies and eat Chinese food, so behave for them, since you guys are doing your favorite things." She nods her head frantically. I give her a kiss on the top of the head and stand up.

"Bye guys. We will be back later." Emily calls as we start walking away.

"Not too early." I hear Spencer right as I close the door.

I decide to take her to a nice outdoor restaurant close to Central Park. It was small and intimate, and she had told me she loved it. She grabs my hand as we walk there and it feels perfect. We get us a table and wait on our server. A shaggy looking teenage guy comes and takes our order all the while staring at Emily.

"Can you get me and my girlfriend a glass of wine?" I ask as he is staring at Emily's breast.

"Uh…What?" he asks as he finally registered that I spoke.

"Wine. For my girlfriend. Can you manage that?" He still looks lost.

"Can you please bring out two glasses of wine?" Emily finally says.

"Sure. Anything for you sweet thing." She rolls her eyes at him and as he walks away grabs my hand. "Are you okay?"

I smile. "I just hate people looking at my girl." I tell her and she smiles.

"Your girl?" I nod. "I like the sound of that." She moves her chair closer to mine and grabs my hand on top of the table.

The server comes back and sees our hands and look mad or something. "Are you guys ready to order?" He is being rude.

"Can I see the manager?" I ask and he looks a little scared. As he walks away, I hear him call me a bitch under his breath and it fuels the fire more.

After a few minutes a middle aged women walks over.

"Hi. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well I understand my girlfriend is beautiful. The server was staring, it took 4 times of asking to get our wine and when he saw we were together, he was rude about taking care of us. I told him I needed to speak to you and I heard him call me a bitch under his breath. My girlfriend loves this place, and I just want her to enjoy tonight. So can we please just get a new server?" I say all this and her face gets red as I tell her more.

"I am so sorry. He is new and we have been having problems, but nothing like that. I will move you from his no longer section and sit you with someone great. Your meals will be on me, all you have to pay for is the wine." She says and I frown.

"I didn't tell you any of this for free food, I just want to enjoy our date. Let us pay for the food." She smiles at us.

"NO it is on us. Now right this way." She walks us to another seat. "Jamie will be right with you, just tell him what you want and I will have it out for you shortly." She smiles at us again. "I am really sorry for the way he acted and please come and see us again."

We had another three glasses of wine a piece. Emily got an amazing Chicken Parmesan while I stuck to my grilled chicken Caesar Salad. When we left, we decided to go on a walk around Central Park. We walked around for a bit, but then it started raining. We ran around in the rain until we could find a taxi to take us back to her apartment.

We got out of the taxi and I got out first and walked her to the door. Before we headed in she stopped me and pulled me back out into the rain. She kissed me.

"I have to be a little cliché since you were on our date." She tells me just a few inches from my lips and then captures them again. We stay lip locked for a few minutes and finally break apart.

We get upstairs and walk in to the apartment soaking wet. All four of the girls are on the couch, they look over and start busting out laughing.

"Mommy, Emmy, you are wet." Riley says.

"I am sure they are." Spencer snarls out. I look at her and she just laughs.

"What happened guys? Did you fall into a lake?" Alison is having too much fun with this.

"We were at Central Park when it decided to start raining." They all start laughing again at my words.

"Well was the date good at least?" Aria asks from the corner of the couch.

"Hanna probably got a guy fired." They stop laughing and look at me.

"What?" they continue to look. "One he was hitting on my girl. Two when he found out we were together, he started acting rude. And three he called me a witch." I say not wanting to cuss in front of Riley.

"Well it could have been a worse name." Spencer says not understanding.

"With a capital B." Emily finishes for me and all three look at me.

"But I had fun. We got free food and only had to pay for wine, so I liked that."

"I had fun too. Best first date ever." She kisses me softly.

"Okay munchkin. It is bed time." I say after we sit around and finish watching Mulan.

She gets up and gives all the girls a good night hug and then walks over to Emily and I and grabs both of our hands. We get her settled in and asleep within ten minutes and we walk to our bed and lay down.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispers. She kisses me hard on the lips.

"I can't wait to do it again. When we get back to Rosewood, we will have so many babysitters, we can go out all the time." I joke with her.

"Thank you for coming back." She says softly. "I really missed you. I never want you to leave again."

"I don't plan on it hon. Thank you for giving me another chance. You could have slammed that door in my face and no one would have blamed you." She frowns at me. "Or you could have told me there was no way to be where we are now. You gave me another chance and I will try my best to never let you down again." She pulls me closer and gives me a kiss.

"I love you Hanna." She whispers and my heart stops. Those words mean so much coming from her mouth. Of course she use to say it all the time when we were just friends, but we aren't just friends anymore and those words aren't just friendly.

"I love you too Emily." I confess and wrap her arms around me. "I love you too."

* * *

Okay how did you guys like it. I really want to know that people still read and like this story. I need reviews or i am going to stop posting. Nothing personal, but i want to make sure somebody is enjoying it, and the only way i can tell is from reviews, so if you would like me to continue, just shoot a review every chapter or every few chapters. I like seeing the insight i get from your opinion. Thanks for those of you who do read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

So i may be rushing this part just a little bit, but i want to get to the next parts. I think only a few more chapters in this time, and then i will be moving ahead a couple of years, which that part will be a breeze, considering i already have a layout for that. SO bare with me over the next few parts.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Last month when I was thinking about graduating, I didn't think that it would go this way. I didn't expect to be graduating, with the love of my life and someone I consider to be a daughter, sitting in the audience watching. I didn't expect for it to be a big thing. Now I have Hanna and Riley sitting there cheering me on. Last night my parents came into town and took the three of us out to dinner to celebrate. After dinner we got all of my stuff packing into a moving truck and had it ready to go. My mom and dad were going to drive it home, while the three of us drove their car home.

Graduation finished and we made our way back to my apartment to check it one last time before I turned in the keys. I had gotten together with Harrison earlier in the week and we decided to go get lunch with him and his girlfriend before we left. I was going to miss him, he had been a great friend to me for a long time, and I would miss having that around.

After lunch and a tearful goodbye from Lydia and I, we were off. Harrison and Lydia promised to come see us soon and I knew I could believe that promise. I was happy that I could still have him in my life, even when we moved far away.

* * *

When we got into the car, Hanna turned the music up and opened all the windows. We were singing as we went and it made the trip home a whole lot shorter. After about two hours, I look back and see Riley has fallen asleep, so I turn the music down. Hanna looks in the back seat and smiles.

"She looks so much like you, you know?" I tell her and she smiles.

"She acts like you. Even before we came here, but gosh it is even more now." Now it is my turn to smile at that. "She loves you. The other day, she asked me if she could call you mama."

I freeze at the mention of that. I don't want to scare Hanna off, but I do love Riley like a daughter and I don't know how Hanna feels about that. Riley already has two parents that love her a lot and I don't want to ruin that.  
"What did you say?"

"I told her she was going to have to ask you." I freeze again.

"Em? Did I do something wrong by saying that?" I shake my head.

"You…You didn't say no?"

"Of course not Em. I love you and I plan on spending forever with you. She is going to be around forever too." She tells me and I smile.

"I like the sound of forever."

* * *

We get to Rosewood around dinner time and Ashley wants us to meet her for dinner. We drop off my parent's car and pick up my baby. I left it at home, because you don't drive in New York and I am so glad to get to use it again. We meet at the grille and find Ashley, Ted, and Caleb sitting there. Riley runs up to Caleb and jumps in his arms. Hanna grabs my hand as we walk to the table. We both hug Ashley and Ted and I hug Caleb.

Caleb always will have a place in my heart. He saved me that night with Nate, and I will always be thankful for him. He also kept Hanna safe for the years she was gone, and he helped bring Riley into the world. He is one of the best guys I know.

"Daddy. I had so much fun with Mommy and Mama." Caleb looked at me amused.

"Already calling you mama." He smirked, "Is there something I should know."

I forgot that none of knew that Hanna and I had gotten together.

"Mom, Ted, Caleb. I wanted to let you know that Emily and I have finally figured out all of our differences and we are together." Ashley looks up at us surprised before jumping up and hugging us.

"Finally." Caleb said after a few minutes. "I was hoping you guys would figure it out."

"You are okay with her calling me mama?" I ask after a few seconds.

He nods. "You make Hanna happy, and if she agreed, well who am I to say no." He smiles and I walk over and give him another hug.

* * *

After dinner we headed over to Ashley's house to hang out for a while. Caleb takes Riley out for ice cream since they haven't seen each other in a while. Ted heads home, so it is just the three of us.

"So how did this happen?" She asks once we are all sitting in the living room with a glass of wine.

"It just happened. The feelings have been there a long time." Hanna says and Ashley looks up surprised.

"What?"

"The night before I left, I was with Emily. We talked about our feelings and kissed. It was amazing…"

"But then you left the next day." She finishes for her. We both nod and she looks over at us with a sad smile. "I am glad that you guys figured it out."

"SO you are still dating Pastor Ted?" Hanna looks at her mom.

"He asked me to marry him a while back." Hanna and I both look surprised.

"What?"

"I told him no."

"Why mom?"

"Because my daughter would need to be there for this. I needed her approval and I knew you wouldn't come back." Hanna looked so guilty at that.

"Well I am back now. You guys are happy together. You know he paid for your bail, not dad." Hanna looked down. "I didn't know until later, but yeah. He is great and I am back. I will plan it for you." She springs back.

"Maybe later. I just want to enjoy having my daughter and grand-daughter in my life." She smiles and kisses the top of Hanna's head. "I think I am going to bed. Emily please stay the night, you have been drinking." I nod and we watch her go up to her room.

When Caleb gets home, he brings Riley into our room and tell her to tell us goodnight. She is sleeping with him tonight and for that I am glad. I want to cuddle up with my girlfriend tonight with no interruptions.

* * *

I love waking up in Hanna's arms. She is very protective in her sleep and ends up pulling me close to her in her sleep. I love it, because it makes me feel safe and I can smell her perfume, which is always a plus. I decide to get up and start breakfast, since it is almost 8. WOW I slept in. I hear little footsteps as soon as I open the door. Riley is outside of my door in seconds, so I pick her up and carry her down. We start coffee and making breakfast, and Caleb is the first one up.

"Daddy. Good morning." Riley is always chipper in the morning, I don't understand where she gets it, since Caleb just mumbles in response. I grab him a mug of coffee and he smiles. Ashley comes down next and I hand her glass of coffee and ask her to watch over the bacon and biscuits and I go and wake up Hanna.

After 10 minutes, I finally convince her to come down and eat. We have a nice breakfast and leave Riley with Caleb. We were meeting the girls at the brew for coffee since I was the last one back. When we get there I see Paige right away getting coffees and I meet her and help her with all 6 coffees. She gives Hanna a hug before sitting down next to Spencer.

A few minutes in, I hear, "Oh my god." I look up and see the former Ella Montgomery looking at us. She is now Ella Jackson after she married Zach a little over a year ago. "Hanna."

Hanna stands up and hugs her. "Hey Mrs. Montgomery." She laughs.

"Call me Mrs. Jackson if you are being formal, but I think it is time you called me Ella." She says and Hanna smiles. "It is good to see you."

"You too Mrs.…Ella." She messes up.

"So you are back?" she looks at Hanna as she nods. "Good you cant leave again. We all worried about you." Hanna grabs her phone.

"this is why I left." She hands the phone over to see a picture of Riley.

"Oh wow. She is beautiful. Congrats." I smile.

"Thanks Ella. Everyone seems to love her already around here." I Smile, because it is so true.

"Well I will let you guys back to coffee. Aria, the two other dresses you asked for are almost finished, but we need to have a fitting soon." She says in passing.

"Who are the dresses for?" Alison asks as Ella leaves.

She looks over at Hanna, "Well I need my best friend beside me as I get married." She smiles, "So will you please be a brides maid?" Hanna looks like she is about to cry.

"Of course. I cant believe you still want me to be, since I was the reason you put it off for so long." She is quiet about that.

"Of course I want you there. I also want Riley there, I had her a mini bride's maid dress done." Aria is one sneaky girl. "IS that okay?"

"Of course. But you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. I need my best friend walking down with me. It is how I always imagined."

I watch as they hug and once again I am so thankful that my girl is back.

* * *

Later that night, Hanna took Riley to get ice cream, and I knew this was my one shot to get her mother alone.

"Ashley, can I speak with you?" she nods and we walk into her room.

"I have a question for you, and I know it seems sudden, but I don't want to waste another moment." I pause, trying to gain my confidence to ask her.

"Emily honey, it is okay. What do you want to ask me?" She has the warm smile she has known since I met her, and I finally blurt it out.

"I want your permission to ask your daughter to marry me." She looks at me stunned.

"Are you sure? Dating a mother is hard." I nod.

"I love Riley and I want to be with both of them forever. Since Hanna left, I have had this piece missing and with her being back, I realize that is what it is. I have wanted her to be around me forever and having Riley around, that is a blessing I never knew I wanted." I rambled out and Ashley looked at me amused.

"Of course I give you permission. She loves you. Even when she was gone, you could tell she loved you. She asked about you every time, sometimes before she even asked how I was doing." We both laugh at that. "I give you my blessing hon." I smile and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Marin." I whisper as I try and keep my tears at bay.

* * *

The next day, instead of watching TV, I took Riley with me to my house. I left a note telling Caleb and Hanna, who were still asleep. We had breakfast with my mom, and then I called Spencer, Aria, and Alison to meet me at my house. We got into my car and Riley stayed with my mom

"What is going on EM?" Alison asks from beside me.

"I need your help." I tell them and I am so nervous.

"With what? Why didn't you ask Hanna?" I hear Aria from the back seat.

"Because I need help picking out a ring. I want to ask her to marry me." It goes quiet and then all of a sudden all three of them yell.

"WHAT?!"

I look back at them and they all look confused.

"Emily!" I hear and look ahead just in time to see the headlights heading straight for us.

* * *

Okay, so i am leaving with a small cliff hanger and i am once again going to put at least a three review limit before i post the next chapter. So review for me and fellow readers. Should have the next chapter up in the next couple of days, so be looking for it.


	8. Chapter 8

So here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I wake up to unusual silence. It is quiet and usually I hear Riley and Emily watching tv, so I get up and head down stairs. No one was there but I see a note laying on the counter. I smile and sit on the couch. My girl is so good with Riley, it warms my heart. I grab me a bowl of cereal and hear Caleb walking down the steps.

"Good Morning." I say and he sits down beside me.

"Morning. Where is Riley?"

"Emily took her to breakfast with her mom and to hang out with her for the day." He nods. "I know it is early, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is going on?"

"I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Em. I want to make sure that you are okay with her being a part of Riley's life?" He smiles at me.

"I love Em like a sister. I want you to be happy, so yes I am okay with her being in Riley's life, as a mother. Just promise when I find the one that I want to be with forever, that you will give me the same thing." I smile.

"As long as she doesn't put her in danger, I will be happy that you are happy. I know this wasn't the best situation, but you really have been there for me for so long, I just want you to be happy now."

"I am happy. I have a beautiful child with her beautiful mother. You are my family, and I will be here for you forever. I know some people don't get our relationship, but we have a bond that will last forever." I smile and move over and hug him.

"You are a great guy Caleb Rivers." I kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Hanna Marin."

We sit and dinish our breakfast before I hear my phone ring. I smile when I see that it is Emily.

"Hello."

"Hi, I am Nathan Smith from Rosewood Police Department. You we're the last one to be contacted off this phone." I stop breathing.

"What happened?"

"There was a wreck. Four girls were in the car. Two of them only had some minor cuts, one hit her head pretty hard, and the driver was hit the hardest, she was unconscious when we got here. They have been rushed to the Rosewood General. Can you tell me whose phone this is?" I have tears falling down my face.

"Emily Fields."

"How are you connected to her?"

"She…She is my girlfriend."

"DO you know if she was the driver?"

"More than likely. DO you know who else was in the car?'

"We found four IDs, but they were in the trunk. I have an Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hasting, and…"

"Aria Montgomery." I finish for him. "Alison would have been the only blonde, more than likely in the front."

"Yes, the blonde was in the front, she is the one who hit her head."

"The back would have been Spencer and Aria. Spencer is the taller one."

"Thank you for your help. If you or Emily's mother comes to the hospital, you can collect her stuff."

"We will be there shortly." I hang up the phone and Caleb is looking at me.

"We need to go get Mrs. Fields and Riley. There has been a car accident."

When we pull up to the Field's residence, I hurry to the door, after a few minutes, Pam answers and can tell something is wrong.

"Pam, There has been an accident." She looks scared. "The girls got hit, She is unconscious."

"Oh god. We have to go."

"I know. Caleb is driving us. Where is Riley, I will grab her, you grab anything that you need before we go."

I run up to Emily's old room and see Riley coloring while sitting at her window seat.

"Hey Riley, I need to go, so can you come with me."

"Mommy." She jumps to me. "What is wrong?"

"We have to go. Emily has been hurt. Grab your crayons and books, and we will go okay." She nods, and I head over to Emily's closet. I grab one of her old shark's hoodies and on old blanket she has in there.

We get to the hospital quickly and Caleb takes Riley and her stuff to the waiting room and to get her settled. Pam and I go to the front desk to try and find out where Emily is.

"Hi. Are you looking for someone?" The young receptionist asks.

"Emily Fields." Pam answered.

"She is in room 450. Fourth floor."

I tell Caleb and the four of us go to the elevator. As we get off I see Paige and Spencer sitting in the waiting room. I run over to them and hug Spencer.

"What happened?" She had a bandage on her arm and a smaller one on her face.

"We yelled at Emily, and she looked back at us. It is all my fault." She broke down in my arms. I sat there and rubbed her back and she cried into my shirt.

"Emily knows she needs to pay attention to the road, so it is her fault." She cries harder into my shirt.

"I am so sorry Hanna. She is hurt." I frown.

"She is a fighter, she will pull through." I look around. "Where are the others?"

"Alison is still in the room with Emily, they want to keep her a couple more hours for observation. Aria was in there keeping them company." I nod. "GO see Emily."

I check on Riley one last time before going to her room. Alison smiled as I walked in and I go and wrap her in a hug. Aria then pulls me into a hug, and I know I need it. I look over at Emily and she looks so small. She has cuts all along her face and arm and has multiple IVs sticking in to her arm. I start crying as I see her, and my knees give away. Aria sees this and helps me down to the floor where she holds me as I cry.

I finally compose myself and walk out for a few minutes. I sit by Riley and pull her into my lap.

"Caleb, you can go back if you want to." I mutter into the top of Riley's blonde locks. I just feel like I need her close at the moment, being back there was scary. He nods and starts walking back.

"Mommy, I wanna see mama." She whispers and it breaks my heart.

"You can't right now. She isnt awake, and it is scary back there." She frowns and I see the tears streaming down her face.

"She will be okay though. Right?" I nod and I hope to god she will be.

Spencer comes over and sits beside me, and Paige takes the other side.

"Paige, can you watch her for a few minutes?" She nods and I kiss her head again, and then walk off. I don't know where I am going, until I end up at the chapel. I walk in and no one is there, so I just walk over to an empty bench and sit down.

"God." I whisper. "I know I don't do much for you, but I know you still watch over me. You gave me the best family I could ask for." I pause as the tears rush down my face. "Please, god, please watch over her. She is my life now, and I haven't always been faithful to you, and I have probably broken ever commandment 100 times, but I love her. I love her so much and I can't live without her again." I start sobbing. "I can't take living without her again. Riley needs her and I need her. She is so important to so many people. Please just keep her safe." I finish and just sit there and try and calm down my tears.

I hear my phone ring and see that it is Paige.

"Hello?"

"Hey, she is awake, and asking for you." I stop breathing at that and stand up quickly. I make my way back to the waiting room, and see that I have been gone for over an hour. Paige sees me and smiles. I walk over to Paige, pull her into a hug and then do the same to Spencer. I see Riley curled up in Spencer's lap and smile at them.

"GO on. We have her." Spencer whispers after a few seconds of me looking at Riley.

I walk back to the room and see her looking toward me. I smile and walk in and she smiles. I walk over to her and lean down and hug her as best as I can.

"I am going to give you guys a few minutes." Pam says as she walks towards Ali's side of the room and pulls the curtains closed.

I sit on the side of the bed, but she motions for me to lay beside her.

"What happened baby?" I asks after I finally got situated beside her.

"I wasn't paying attention. I could have killed them." She cried and I felt awful for all four of them in the car. They all felt guilty.

"You didn't though. Alison only has a headache. It can be her payback for hurting us so much when we were younger." I try and get her to laugh. She just looked at me. "I know that it is hard, I get it. But you have to get over it. It took months of therapy after I heard that Spencer had almost died, for me to stop blaming myself."

"But that wasn't your fault Hanna. This way mine. I was driving, I wasn't paying attention, and I couldn't move it away fast enough." She all but yelled at me. I hugged her close.

"I know. But you can't keep blaming yourself. You cant let it over run your life. Nothing bad happened, except knocking you out, and scaring everyone. Everyone is okay."

She broke down in my arms and I just rubbed her back as she cried. After she quieted down, we heard the rustle of the curtain, and see Aria and Spencer.

"I am so sorry." IS the first words out of Emily's mouth, before they can say anything.

"It is our fault. We distracted you." Spencer said quickly after the words left Emily's mouth.

"I should have paid more attention." Emily responds back and I see Spencer ready to say something else.

"You can do this all day, and it doesn't matter. All that matters is that everyone is okay. So can we forget whose fault it is and just remember that everyone is okay." They all look at me and notice that I have tears streaming down my face.

"Hanna…"

"I am fine. It just scared me. I could have lost my family this morning. You guys are my family. I could have lost you." I cry out and this time it is Emily holding me.

After we all get our emotions under control the doctor comes in and checks on Emily.

"SO you passed out from shock and hitting your head. It was your way of coping with the wreck. It doesn't look like it is all too bad. You are going to be sore tomorrow, and I want to see you back in a week to check up again. Otherwise you are free to leave." We both sigh in relief. "I will have a nurse come in and change your bandages, I want those changed every 12 hours though." We nod at him and he leaves the room. Alison was getting discharged too, so we could leave soon.

"Are you up for a visitor before you leave?" Her mom asks and she nods, not sure who would be there.

"Good." We both hear a voice from the door and we both turn and look. "Because I don't know how I would feel if my Emmy would turn me down."

"Dad." She breathed out.

"Hey sweetie." He walked over and hugged Emily who was sitting up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Well I was going to surprise you tomorrow, but when your mom called, I jumped on the next flight out." He looks at her and she looks up confused. "I have officially been moved to a recruiter in the Philadelphia area."

"What?" She yelled.

"I am finally coming home."

"It was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow, but you gave everyone a scare here." Mrs. Fields says from her seat. Emily frowns a little, then smiles up at me.

"Dad, I want you to meet someone." He smiles at her. "This is Hanna." He looks up confused.

"I am pretty sure I have met her plenty of times, I am actually sure that she went on vacation with us one year and you moved in with her for a time." He says with a laugh.

"This is Hanna my girlfriend." He smiled then and understood.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Hanna, the girlfriend." He joked and I hugged him.

"No but forreal, Hanna, will you go get Riley. I want to see her." I smile at that and walk out.

Seeing her with her dad reminds me that I haven't seen mine since before I left. I guess my mom told him that I had left, but I told her I didn't want anyone else knowing why. I need to plan to go and see him, because as much drama as he caused, I still miss him.

I walk into the waiting room and Ezra, Aria, Spencer, and Paige are all sitting on the floor playing with Riley.

"Well Mrs. Riley, it looks like you have everyone wrapped around your finger." I laugh and they all look up.

"How is she?"

"She is fine. Both of them are going to get released soon. I was thinking of doing a dinner of take out at my house after this." They all nod. "Caleb." HE looks up from his book "Will you call mom and let her know that we are going to have everyone over for pizza?" He nods. "Riley, someone wants to see you."

"Is it mommy?" I nod and she jumps off the floor and is holding my hand before I catch a breath.

We walk in and Riley instantly tries to get on Emily's bed. It is a little too tall for her, so Mr. Fields helps her up.

"Thank you." She says not looking back, more focused on seeing Emily.

"You're welcome." When she hears the unfamiliar voice she looks back.

"Hi, I am Riley Emily Marin." She introduces.

"Hi, I am Wayne. I am Emily's dad." Her eyes light up at that.

"Really. You are mommy's dad?" I hear a thud and see Wayne has fainted at the proposal that Emily has a child.

"I hadn't told him yet." Emily says as she laughs.

Mrs. Fields goes and gets a little bit of water and splashes it on his face. He comes to and stands up.

"Dad. I want you to meet Hanna's daughter. And someone that I see is as a daughter."

"Well I guess that makes me a grandpa then." He laughs and I see he has tears in his eyes. I walk over to him and hug him hard.

"I guess it does mean that." He walks over to Riley and Emily and hugs both of them.

Even though things in life get you down, family, friends, and the good moments are the reason I live.

* * *

So i never planned to hurt Emily bad. I just wanted to show how much Emily means to Hanna. i dont know anything about injuries, so it may have been too soon, but i needed to get them out and have everything good. The next chapter will be the huge dinner and maybe Emily will finally get to go shopping for a ring. But who will she take this time? I need at least three reviews before the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

So what do you guys think so far of this. Hope you guys are liking it. The end of this one isnt my favorite, but i needed to get it out that way. SO eenjoy and review. You guys know the drill. 3 or more reviiews before the next chapter.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

When I was finally able to leave, everyone headed over to Mrs. Marin's house. When we got there, Mrs. Marin had gotten pizza delivered for us. She came over and gave me a hug and then led me to the recliner. Riley sat down with me and Hanna brought us our food. She sat on the floor beside me, and checked on me every few minutes. It was nice to see how much she cared for me. If I wasn't sure she loved me before, I am sure now.

"Wayne when do you go back?" Ashley asks my dad as we are eating dinner and I smile.

"I changed jobs, I am not going to be a recruiter in Philadelphia. I can live at home and focus on my family." He smiles and kisses my mom's head. It amazes me how much in they still are after all this time.

The dinner was a success. After we finish, the younger people head outside to sit in the backyard, since it is a nice summer night out. Riley has Paige and Ezra running after her, team Sparia are sitting together having their own conversation. Caleb, Alison, Hanna, and I are just watching the three playing.

"I wonder which one is going to have kids first. I could totally see both of them with a little mini-me." Hanna laughs as she says that.

"Alison laughs, "I think Aria will be the next one to have one. Spencer and Paige are going to over analyze it." I shake my head at the antics.

"You know this little group has hardly grown since high school. I think the only addition was you back into it." Caleb says and points at Ali.

"It really hasn't. Paige and I use to date. Caleb and Hanna. Ezra has been around somehow in this group. We don't like outsiders." I joke.

"Caleb, I guess we will have to start dating now, I don't think they will like anyone we bring it." Alison says with a laugh.

"Did everyone take some of Emily's pain meds over there?" Spencer yells to us, "You guys sure are giggly."

"Shut up Spence." Hanna says over top of my head. I lean into her and lay my head on her chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Caleb stands up. "I am thinking ice cream." Everyone looks at him, "What do you guys want?" Everyone gives him their order.

"I'll come with you." Alison says as she stands up. "Everyone else is paired off."

They leave and Spencer and Aria both look at us.

"Was it just us or are they getting closer?" Aria asks.

"I think they would be cute." I say. "It would be like a switch. I dated Ali, Hanna dated Caleb. It could be awesome." I say before I think about it.

"You dated Ali?" Hanna speaks up from beside me. Spencer and Aria turn back around, not wanting to be a part of that conversation.

"Yea. She asked me out after you left. We dated for a week, but she could tell I wasn't in to it. We broke it off, and it hasn't been brought up since." She looks at me, trying to find any lies in my statement.

"Okay. I just didn't know." I nod.

"Yeah, it wasn't something we went around announcing. We just wanted to go back to being friends." I see her nod and she looks a little relieved.

We just sit there as she holds me. It is nice, watching friends play, being with my girl, living life.

Caleb and Alison get back with the ice cream and shortly after my parents come out back.

"Emily, we want you to come home tonight, tomorrow is going to be a rough morning." I nod because I know it will be. Hanna and my dad help me out and Hanna helps me up the stairs with Riley following. I get some stuff for the night and pack it up.

"Mommy. I no want mama to go." Riley cries from the bed. I sit down beside her.

"Hey it is just for the night. It will be okay." She cries into my shoulder and I hold her.

"I want to go with you. Who will make me breakfast in the morning and watch cartoons with me?" She says between her cries. I look up at Hanna.

"If it is okay with mommy, you can stay with me tonight." I tell her after Hanna give me a nod. She looks over at Hanna with a bright smile.

"You have to ask Mr. and Mrs. Fields first, but if they are okay with it I am." She smiles and gets off the bed and heads downstairs.

"I am going to miss you tonight MS. Fields." She whispers in my ear.

"I am going to miss you too. How about we do a late lunch just us tomorrow?" She smiles at that and I peck her lips. "Help me pack a small bag for Riley." She nods and starts looking around. I smirk as I see what she pulls out of Riley's bag from the hospital. "Did you steal my jacket?"

She looks around and sees the hoodie. "Yea, I was wearing it at the hospital. It smells like you." She blushes a light red at her admission. She tries to hand it back.

"Keep it tonight. Bring it to me another day." She smiles and pecks my lips.

"In the morning if Riley isn't with you, check your window, she likes it there." I smile at that, that is one of my favorite places too. We hear someone coming up the stairs and look to see Riley and my dad walking in.

"You guys ready?" I nod and watch Riley give Hanna a big hug.

"I be good for mama. I promise and I will miss and love you." She says and I cant help to smile.

"Okay. I love you too." She runs down with my dad and I look back to Hanna.

"I love you and lunch tomorrow." I kiss her again, lingering for just a moment and pull away.

When we get home, Riley instantly goes up to my room. ON the way over I told her we could watch a movie from my collection, so she went to find one." While she was up there, I decided to talk to my parents.

"I don't know if the girls told you why I was heading to the mall or not." They both shake their head. "I was looking for a ring." My mom gasps and grabs my dad's hand. "I know it seems sudden, but I have been in love with her a long time."

"I know. I am happy for you. I want to really be that little girl's grandma. I could tell this was coming from the moment Hanna walked up my drive way almost two months ago." My mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Are you sure about this sweetheart? Are you sure she is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" I just nod. "Pam, will you start the movie when Riley comes down, I need to talk to Emily in our room?" He tells my mom and I am nervous. I haven't had a talk like this with my dad since the summer after I started college. Mom's mother came to visit and was upset about my 'life-style'. He brought me up here, to tell me this.

He sits me down on the bed and goes to the closet looking for something. He comes out with a small box and sits down beside me. "You don't need to go buy a ring." He pulls out a beautiful ring. "Last summer, when you went to Haiti again, your mom and I flew out to see my mother."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was suddenly angry.

"Because we didn't want her to react like your grandmamma did. We didn't want to put you through that. We told her, and she gave us this to give to you when the time came. I think it will look perfect for when she comes and visits in a couple of weeks."

"She is coming here? She didn't disown me?" He laughed.

"No sweetheart, she didn't. In three weeks her and your Uncle Joe and coming. She is going to be staying here for a while. She just called me yesterday to tell me." I smile and throw my dad in a hug. "Now here you are." HE hands me the ring. "If you are sure Hanna is who you want to spend the rest of your life with, you can use this."

I look down at the ring and it is beautiful. It was diamond encrusted and had a small light blue diamond on top. "My father, was in the War when he met my mother. He was high in the ranks and as soon as the war was over, he got my mom and brought her here. He went and bought her this as soon as he could. She wants you to have it." I am crying through all this.

"Will you go with me tomorrow to get it sized and I want to get it engraved. 'Love lasts forever.' And I want to get Riley a necklace, so that she knows I want her in my life too." He has a couple tears in his eyes.

"I think that is great honey. We leave early in the morning." I nod because I get my early riser attitude from him. "Now let's go see what movie she has picked out."

The next morning, I got up with Riley and made breakfast for everyone. My dad was downstairs shortly after the two of us, showered and ready to go. At nine, when the mall opened, we left Riley with my mom, and dad drove me to the mall. We headed to in engraver first and dropped the ring off with the description. Next was the jewelry store. We looked around for a while and soon I found a little ring with the word daughter engraved in it. It was plain but elegant, and I knew it was what I wanted.

"Dad." I called him over and he took one look and knew it was the one for me.

"I think it is perfect." We bought it along with a chain to put it on.

"I am proud of you honey. You aren't letting love scare you and you are going for what you want." He kissed the top of my head and I knew that everything I was right.

The next night I decided to stay home again, without Riley. I needed to do something and it would probably over-step boundaries, but I felt it needed to be done. Early in the morning, I take a drive toward Philadelphia. I stop and get out at a huge office building and go up to the 10th floor. I called and made an appointment yesterday, so they knew I was coming.

"Hi. Emily Fields?" I nod at the receptionist. "He is waiting for you. Right this way." She leads me to a small office in the back and I knock.

"Come in." I hear and walk in the door. I am nervous, Hanna could end up hating me for this. "Emily. It is great to see you." He walks over and give me a hug.

"Good Morning Mr. Marin."

"Call me Tom." I nod and he smiles.

"So what is it that brought you out this way?"

"I don't know if you have heard, but Hanna is back." He looks up shocked.

"What?"

"She came back almost two months ago. She has been busy with getting reacquainted with the world." I pause. "I know it is going to come to a surprise, but she and I are dating." He laughs. I look down discouraged and he most have seen it.

"It doesn't come to a surprise. When she was younger, she told me one day you were going to marry her." I freeze and again he notices. "What?"

"I want to ask for your blessing in marrying her." He looks at me with a lost look. "I loved her before she left, and I don't want to waste any more time. I have Ashley's blessing, but I want yours too."

"Of course. I know she loves you, even if I haven't seen her in years."

"I want to have family around when I do it. I would very much like if you were there to surprise her afterwards." He smiles and nods at me. "I will call you when I know when I am going to do it, but it will be within the next few weeks."

"I am proud of you and you better take care of my daughter." I smile and nod. I want to tell him about his grand-daughter, but it isnt my place. None of this was my place, but I wanted his blessing too. I just hope she appreciated this as much as I think she will.

* * *

So what do you think? good? bad? Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. The more reviews the quicker it happens.


	10. Chapter 10

So this is the next chapter. I really kind of like it, but i dont know about the ending of it. Let me know, and the end has some smut.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

Mommy, Mama, and daddy are going to let me start going to daycare soon. Mama said it will be fun and I get to meet other kids my age, so I excited. I don't know many kids my age, but I want to. It will be like when mama and mommy play with Spencer, Alison and Aria. I want friends so I can hang out with them.

I love living with nana. She gives me lots of sweets and I am glad to finally be around her. Mommy use to tell me stories of how cool she was, but I had never met her.

I love having mama around. When mommy told me I was going to meet her, I was happy. She was a regular bedtime hero. Who doesn't want to meet there superhero. I love her and she loves me. I am one happy child, I have a mommy, mama, daddy and plenty of new family. It is the best year of my life.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

The last few weeks have been stressful. I applied for a community college near here, I want to be able to go back to school and make something of my life. I have been spending as much time with Riley and Emily as possible, but Emily has been withdrawn. I haven't understood, but I am trying to be understanding.

"Hey babe." I walk up behind her and she jumps. "Okay. What is wrong?"

"My grandma is coming in a couple days. I am sorry, I just don't know how she feels about me. My other grandmother disowned me. I am just nervous." I pull her into a hug.

"I am sorry."

"It is okay. I want you to come to dinner with me. I asked you mom to come to, so she can take Riley away if it gets bad." I just nod, wanting to be there for her as well as I could.

"Okay babe. Whatever you need I will be there for you."

Today is the night of the dinner and I am a nervous wreck. We were meeting her grandmother and parents at a small Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town. I didn't know what to expect, I had never met her grandma and I was wanting to make a good first impression. If she accepted her, I wanted her to know about us.

We walk into the dinner and I am so nervous about it. I see them sitting there and Emily pick Riley up and we walked over to the table. We sit down and Emily walks over and gives her grandmother a hug. Wayne introduced us as friends and I kind of felt disappointed, but I know that when she tells her, that she will tell her we are together. Emily is fidgeting throughout the whole dinner, and it was making me nervous.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Dinner was going okay, but I was nervous. I talked to my grandmother earlier and told her what I was planning. I had everyone that mattered to us come to the restaurant, but they were where Hanna couldn't see them, not that she would have noticed, she was nervous about meeting my grandma. I felt bad lying to her about my grandmother, but I needed to have a reason for her mom being there.

Dinner was over and we were just sitting there talking and I finally decided to speak up.

"I need to tell you something." I say looking at my grandmother, but talking to Emily. "There was another reason I had everyone to dinner." I pause and turn to Hanna.

"I love you. I love you so much Hanna Marin. 4 years ago, you left me, and I never knew heartbreak like that, and we have had a lot of heart break over the years." She looks at me. "You came back into my life again, and I felt complete. I felt like I could breathe again, like everything will be okay." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "I want you to know how much you mean to me, how much you coming back means to me. I don't even know how to express how much I love you and Riley. You two coming into my life had to be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I lean over and kiss her and she grabs my hand. "I love you too."

"Hanna Isabelle Marin, you mean the world to me, and in front of our families, I want to ask you something important." I stand up and move my chair, I get down on one knee and see tears in her eyes. "Will you marry me Hanna?" I ask and she starts crying harder. "I know it seems sudden, but I have loved you for so long Hanna. You are it for me, and I don't see the point in wasting any more time."

By this time both of us are crying and she leans down and kisses me, as she pulls away, she whispers, "Yes. Emily I will marry you." I smile and stand up and pull her into a hug. I look around and all of our friends are smiling, but have tears in our eyes.

Riley was sitting with Ashley on the other side of the table and I finally stop crying enough to give her necklace. "Riley. Come here." She gets up and walks over.

"Yes mama?" She says as she walks over and hugs us.

"I want to give you something. I love you too Riley. You are such a big part of my life now, and I want to make sure that you know it." I pull the necklace out and show her it. "You are my daughter no matter what, and I want you to remember that I love you." I put the necklace on her and she turns around and gives me a big hug. I pull Hanna into the hug too and we all do a group hug.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I never expected for this to happen. I was so glad that it did though. After hugging everyone at the table, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked back, I gasped.

"You look beautiful honey." I started crying again. My dad was standing there.

"Dad." I mumble out before hugging him tightly. "How did you know?"

"Well, about 3 weeks ago, I got a call from Emily wanting to meet me at my office, and she asked for your hand in marriage, and told me to be here tonight." I smile back at Emily as he tells me this.

"I have missed you dad." I mumble into his chest.

"I have missed you too Hanna."

After a few minutes, I realize that I need to let my dad meet Riley. I walk over to Riley and pick her up.

"Dad. This is your grand-daughter, Riley Emily Marin. Riley this is my dad, your grandpa."

He looks at me shocked. "Can I explain it some other time, I want tonight to be about my engagement, not about this." He nods and I walk back to Emily.

"Thank you babe." I kiss her.

"Well some other people want to say congratulation. You really don't pay attention when you are nervous." She smiles and I look around. At all the tables there are people that we knew. Spencer, Aria, Alison, their significant others, and their parents. Caleb was also sitting there.

"You did all this EM?" She nods and smiles.

"I wanted the best for you. I wanted to do something special for you." She smiles and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I then go and say hello to all of my friends and family.

After everyone gave us our congratulations, we all sit down together, and drink a glass of Champaign. Apparently Emily thought of everything, all the way to the end.

"Hanna, I am going to Ted's tonight. He has a movie he wants me to see, and then we have plans early in the morning." My mom comes up to me and I instantly see what she is getting at.

"Yea. Alison and Riley planned a movie marathon. I am going with them." I smile at them and give them a hug.

"Thank you guys." I tell them and walk away.

I walk over to Emily and wrap my arms around her. I give her a kiss and whisper in her ear.

"Want to get out of here?" I hug her light into me.

"Where are we going?" I kiss her neck and she giggles.

"Well I think mom and Caleb know we need some alone time, so we have the place to ourselves." She blushes and turns to me and kisses me.

"I would like that very much. Let's go." I grab her hand and we walk over to Riley. We kiss her goodbye and tell everyone else goodbye.

We walk to the car hand in hand. I drive her to my house. We hold hands the whole way home and it is amazing. Today has been amazing.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I asked Ashley and Caleb to give us the night to ourselves. We haven't had a night alone at home since we have gotten back together. I just wanted to spend some time with Hanna without any distractions. I don't even know if we are ready to take the next step in our relationship, but I want to have the option.

When we get home, Hanna helps me out of the car and into the house. She grabs two wine glasses and a bottle of wine and we head up to her room. She pours us each a glass and we sit on the bed to talk.

"Thank you for tonight. I love you and I am so glad that you did this." She tells me and I smile at her.

"I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It was just the right thing to do." I lean over and kiss her.

"Baby, I love you and I want to make love to you tonight." I smile at her and lean in and kiss her harder.

We put the glasses on the bedside table and move to the bed together. I don't want to rush this, I want to make it perfect. I pull her into a long, sensual kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, I move to her neck and start kissing her there. I had found a spot of her jaw a couple of weeks ago, when we were making out. I heard her moan as I sucked on the spot. I feel her hands start to wonder and they end up on my breast. I feel her squeeze them and I moan at the feeling. I pull her shirt over her head and move my hands to her breasts. They are firm and perky and I want to take them into mouth.

I start to take her bra off, "Baby are sure about this?" I moan into ear as she pinches my nipple. She then decides that she is going to take my shirt off at that moment. We are now lip-locked in our jeans and her in her bra. I move back to her neck and start kissing it again, while slipping my hands around to her back and unhook her bra. I push her back and am on top of her.

We both moan at the feeling of our breast touching for the first time. It feels so good, both of our nipples are rock hard and rubbing against each other. I move my hands down and start un-buckling her jeans. As I pull them down, I see that she doesn't have any underwear on.

"Fuck babe." I whisper near her lips. She smiles and unbuttons my jeans and pulls both my jeans and underwear down. She flips us, so that she is on top and she starts moving slightly on top of me. She moves her leg in between my thigh and rubs it against my clit and I moan loudly.

"Baby, I want to make tonight about you." I moan into her ear and she smiles.

"Tonight is about both of us. We both got engaged, not just me, so let me take care of you."

She moves her hand down and cups my core and moans. "Fuck Em, you are wet." She moans into my ear. I fill her fingers slip between my folds and touches my clit. I can't contain the moan that escapes my lips as she flicks it softly. She doesn't tease me, she goes straight into it. She slowly enters me with two fingers and my head falls back with pleasure. It doesn't take long before I cum, with her name falling from my lips.

After a few minutes, I move and start kissing her neck again. I move my head down to her clit and slowly play with it. After a few moments, I move down her body, until my face is level with her core. I take a long lick and she moans loudly. I continue to do long licks and soon she grabs my head, to keep me there. I love the feelings of her hands tightening in my hair and I lick harder.

"FUCK Em. Please. I didn't tease you, don't tease me." I decide that it is time that I enter her. I position two fingers into her and enter her hard. She moans out as I continue to lick at her clit and fuck her hard. I feel her tighten around my fingers and I keep moving to help her through her orgasm.

A few minutes later, she curls up beside me and pulls me close. I kiss her softly and then lay on her chest.

"I love you baby." I whisper to her and she kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too."

We both fall asleep wrapped up together.

* * *

SO how is it. I don't know how the smut went, but i kind of liked writing it. SO i hope that you like it and let me know. 3 reviews for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

So here it is. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed so far.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

Emily and I decided that we didn't need a big wedding, we wanted something small, with all of our friends and family. We both decided that we would wear dresses, and the girls of course helped us pick them out. We didn't want to wait long, so the wedding is in two weeks. It is going to be in Spencer's back yard, around the gazebo they have. I am just so excited for it.

Emily and I head over to the Field's house for dinner. The other night we told them that we wanted to start looking for a place on our own, now that we were getting married, and Mrs. Fields and my mom have been working together in finding us one, so I hope they have some news.

"Hey." Mr. Field's greets us at the door before giving both of us a hug.

"Hey dad." "Hey Wayne." We both answer at the same time.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready." We follow him into the dining room, where Mrs. Field's is putting the food on the table for us. We eat while talking about our week. I had just started taking college classes, right now just core, until I figure out what I want to do with my life.

After dinner, Mr. Fields leads us to the living room, with Mrs. Field's following.

"SO girls, we have a proposition for you." We nod. "We want to let you guys move in here." We both put tight smiles on our faces.

"That is really nice dad, but we are thinking of moving somewhere on our own." He laughs.

"Your mom and I were looking for you guys a house last week, and we fell in love with a house. It is about 10 minutes from here, and smaller than this one. We are going to move there, so if you guys want this house, it is yours." He finishes and I look at Emily. She has a smile on her face, this is the house she grew up in, and I know how much she loves it.

"Can we talk about it alone first?" She asks them and they nod.

"OF course sweetie. We just wanted you guys to have the option and time. We wouldn't be able to move until after the wedding anyways." We both nod at them.

"Do you mind if we go up to my room for a little bit?" She asks them and they nod at her. She grabs my hands and we walk up the stairs to her room, her room that held so memories for me. We sit on the window seat and look out the window.

"What do you think about moving here?" I wrap my arms around her and I ask. She leans back into my hold and we just sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't think I could give this room up." She whispers.

"We could renovate it. I met my dad for lunch today and he told me he had money set away for me. Since we wouldn't need it for the wedding or a house, we could make this the master bedroom and spilt your parent's room into two rooms." She smiles at me brightly.

"That actually sounds perfect. My old childhood room being our first place alone." She smiles.

"Yea. If I remember correctly, this is where we had our first kiss. At 8 years old." I smile down at her.

"Yes. You asked me if I had ever kissed someone and then leaned in and planted one on me." I pull her in closer.

"Well what can I say, I just know what I want, even as a little girl."

**Emily's POV**

I have never been this nervous in my life. It was the day of my wedding, the day that Hanna became my wife. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. It was going to be the best day of my life. My father was walking me down first, then all of our bride's maids and men were going to walk down. Next Riley was going to walk with Hanna and her father down. I couldn't wait to see Hanna in her dress, we haven't seen each other's dresses, so it was going to be a surprise for both of us.

I hear the door open. Aria and Paige were coming to help me get ready.

"You nervous?" I hear and am surprised to hear that voice. I turn around quickly.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" She laughs.

"The better question is why is it that my future cousin-in-law had to tell me about the wedding?"

"Hanna called you?"

"Your mom helped her, but yes Hanna. Now why didn't you tell me?" I frown at her.

"The rest of mom's family, they didn't accept me, so I didn't think you would."

"Well apparently you didn't tell my mom. She accepted me, I don't see why she wouldn't accept you." I gasp.

"You?" She laughed.

"Yes, my mom and girlfriend are out there waiting to see this beautiful wedding."

"Aunt Maribel is here?" She nods.

"As soon as Hanna called, we booked the first flight for the weekend." She comes over and hugs me. "It is good to see you cuz. I am proud of you. Now let's get you ready for this wedding."

The wedding was beautiful. I literally cried when Hanna got to me. I didn't expect it, but she took my name. We hadn't really talked about it, but she thought of it. I was so happy.

We changed into white sundresses for the reception. Everyone was sitting around the country club's tables together. Mr. Hastings pulled some strings and got it reserved for us. He wanted to do something nice, and paying for the reception was the Hastings wedding present to us. At our table, all the girls and their dates were sitting along with my cousin Santana and her girlfriend.

After lunch was served, Ashley stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I want to thank everyone for being here today." She then looks towards Hanna and me. "I want to congratulate you two. I remember the two of you running around in elementary school. Emily would come over almost every day to play with Hanna. I remember when you moved in with us for a period of time, and I should have realized then how much you two loved each other. I am so happy that you two have found each other and are going to be here for each other. I love both of you." She lifts her glass and everyone else follows suit.

After she sits down my parents stand up.

"Hanna. You make our daughter happy. When you came back into her life, I noticed a change right off. As soon as I saw you walk up my drive-way, I knew that this moment would come and soon. I am glad to be sitting here and watching this. Thank you for making her happy." My mom trails off and my dad picks up.

"Love, dedication, and patience. Those are the three things that make a good marriage. Show each other you love one another and don't ever let her forget. Make sure you make time for each other alone. Be patient with each other, listen when you are angry. Marriage isn't a game, it is a marathon, a tournament. Never go to bed angry with one another. You girls have so much love for each other, make sure to keep that love alive, and you will have a long prosperous marriage." My dad finishes and I have tears streaming down my face. Hanna leans over and kisses them away.

Spencer stood up after they finished. "It is often that you go to a wedding and you have been friends with both parties for as long as you remember. I met Hanna when I was 5 and we didn't get along. My father and her father worked together and they made us go on so many play dates together, and I couldn't stand her." Everyone laughed. "One day her mom brought around Hanna's friend on one of these play dates, and man I thought Hanna had been bad. We went swimming and Emily and I battled each other like crazy. We ended up in a fist fight by the end of the day, and after than Hanna and I didn't have any more play dates." She paused. "We didn't see each other for 5 more years, until I got new neighbors and she became fast friends with Emily and Hanna. We started talking and by the time we were 13 all of us were friends. The five of us girls have been through a lot together, and I am so glad that I am friends with both of you today. I am so happy for you and I am here if you ever need anything."

"You know, I don't think there are usually this many toasts." Aria starts, "But these two girls, two girls that I am proud to call my best friends, they have so many people who love, support, and are rooting for them. I love you guys and I am so glad that you two are together. You have so much love for each other, and I hope that the world sees that. To many years." She raises her glass.

"Well it looks like out of our core group, I am the last one to speak." Alison laughs softly. "I left this group for years and when I came back, Hanna was gone. But a few months ago, I saw her for the first time, and I realized how much loved these girls. They are some of the few people that I trust, and they deserve this happiness. When I became friends with them, I didn't see their connection, but when Emily told me about them, I knew it was there. I wish you two the best through life and to always keep each other. You have showed me what love means, and I want you to continue to show the world that love still exists." She leans over and hugs us.

"So, its unusual for an ex to speak at the wedding, but we have never been that traditional." Everyone laughs at Caleb. "After this those beautiful brides are going to get their first dance, but Hanna wanted me to make sure we got this to you today Emily." He walked over and it was a copy of Riley Emily Field's birth certificate and I started crying. "From the moment Riley was born, I knew that Hanna was in love with someone else. When she told me it was you, I was waiting for this moment. Last week Hanna asked me if I minded if she changed Riley's nname, and I didn't mind. I know the two of you are in for the long haul." He pulls me up for a hug. "Take care of my girls. They love you so much, both of them. So take care of them and love them. I love you two. I am so happy that I get to witness such love. Thank you for letting me a part of this." He finishes and I have tears streaming down my face.

"SO I am about to have my first dance with my wife. What she doesn't know is that I changed it from what we planned. When I heard her cousin could sing, I wanted her to sing for our first dance. So her cousin and girlfriend are going to sing for us. So Emily can I have this dance?" Hanna sticks her hand out to me as Santana and Rachel make their way to the front.

"Congrats you two. I hope that you love each other forever." She blew us a kiss.

The music to 'I'll Be' Started playing as Hanna started to sway with me.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

She pulls me into a kiss as the music ends and everyone claps.

"I love you baby." I whisper as I peck her on the lips.

"I love you too Emily." She whispers back.

Yes my life is great and I am the happiest women alive right now.

* * *

So how did you like it. Next up we will be in the future. I think i am going to do a chapter to see where each of the minor characters are in there life, before i jump into the next part. SO i hope you enjoy and i own nothing. PLL character belong to ABC Family and I'll be belongs to Edwin Mccain. 3 reviews before the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

so here is a time jump of the story. This one focuses on the minor characters, so hit review quickly to get to the hannily goodness. It is already finished so just review.

* * *

**3 years **

**Spencer's POV**

Since I graduated, my life has been a paradise. I got an amazing job as a children's lawyer. I help children who have been displaced from their family because of any problems or orphans that are getting adopted. I love my job and I love my life. I live in a 2 story home right outside of Rosewood. Paige and I talked about leaving Rosewood all together, but we couldn't leave when we just got Hanna back into our life. We end up taking Riley out about once a week, considering the little girl loves her Aunt Paige. Last year Paige started teaching her swimming last year, and since then, she loves Paige.

We still haven't gotten married yet. I have thought about asking her, but I am scared she will say no. I love her more than anyone else, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Paige went to school to become a teacher, and teaches at Rosewood and is a swim coach there. She can't get enough of swimming, I swear. When we moved in together, her only condition was that the house had a pool. So I made sure it had a private pool with a gate surrounding it and hot-tube, which we have put into GREAT use many times now. I really love that my life has become, I just wish that soon, I would get the nerve to actually ask the love of my life to become my wife. We have been together for almost 7 years and most people aren't married that long, let alone date that long. I really do love her.

**Paige's POV**

Some people think living a great life is defined by being rich, driving the best cars, and having the most power. But those people are so wrong. The best life for me includes having family that loves me, a girlfriend that treats me right and having my health to do what I want to do.

Before I met Spencer, I may have wanted the life of rich and famous. At one time I wanted to go on to the Olympics and have more money than I would ever need, but Spencer showed me that it wasn't those things that made me happy. She treats me amazingly. She takes care of me when I am sick and she makes sure that I have what I need and some of my wants. I love her with all my heart. I have had a ring for the last year, but every time I plan to propose, something happens. One day, maybe I will finally be Mrs. Paige Hastings.

When I went to Stanford, I didn't know what I wanted to be. All I knew was swimming, but I fell in love with teaching. I got my degree at Stanford, but I still had more to do once I got back. I worked my butt off and got my teaching degree at Hollis and now I am teaching at Rosewood. When I left Rosewood, I never expected to come back, some of the worst years of my life happened there, but after everything, it felt right to go back. I let go of my past, Alison apologized for all the bullying she did to me. It didn't make up for it, but it was a start and eventually she and I became friends. I let go of my past and was finally able to move on from all the bad and focus on what was good, Spencer Hastings.

Last year, Emily came up to me with a huge task, she wanted me to tear their little munchkin how to swim. Of course I did it, and since then, Riley and I have bonded. She is precious and she makes me want kids. I don't even know if Spencer wants any. Since she became a lawyer working with them, I think she sees how bad it can be for children, and I don't think she wants to risk it. She always tries to act all hard and stuff, but on the inside, she is a big softy. She shows it while working on these cases and she shows it when playing with Riley. I love that side of her, and I want to see it with a child of our own. Maybe one day.

**Aria's POV**

When I left Iceland, right before 11th grade, I never expected my life to change so dramatically. When I met the cute guy in the pub, I never expected it to turn my life upside down. I never expected to see that guy again, but here we are 9 years later, and he is the father to our son. Harper Fitz was born almost 9 months to the day we got married, and everyone makes fun of us. He is now two and we love him to bits. The girls always help out when we need alone time, and he loves playing with his cousin Riley. Riley treats him like a little brother and it is so cute. During the summer, when everyone else is working, Paige takes care of Harper and Riley.

Some people tell me that when they get married, they lose some of their friends, but the friendships we have made with the four girls and Caleb, they have only gotten stronger. It is hard to believe that 9 years have flown by since I gained all my friends back. But seeing my son with all of them, I know that I am glad that I have these people and my life, and I would be lost without them.

**Alison's POV**

Not too long after the Field's wedding, I got a letter in the mail. A psychologist from Paris wanted me to come so he could take some observations of me. The book had intrigued him and he wanted to know more. He was surprised that I didn't have PTSD from the situation and wanted to know how I had survived it. At first I wasn't going to go, but then after talking about it, I found out her wanted to do it, so he could find a medicine to lower the rates of PTSD. I finally decided to go, it was Paris after all. The doctor didn't know how long the research would take, but I didn't care. I wanted something good to come out of my life, and I didn't know if I would ever have another chance to do this.

I haven't been back in the States since I left, and they girls have missed me. Emily and Riley call me every week. I finished about a month ago, I just haven't been able to bring myself to go back. Before I left, Caleb and I had something going on, but I left. I didn't know how to love. The people who were supposed to love me in my life, they never really did. My mom helped someone bury me, after she thought that person killed me. The only person I had fallen in love with, I treated them so horribly. Yes I had fallen in love with Emily before I left. When I came back, I was upset to learn that I was too late for her, but I could tell she would be happier with Hanna.

I got over her before Hanna got back and I told no one of my feelings. I was fine when I saw them for the first time together, I was happy. I was happy that Emily had someone that would love her, like she deserved to be loved. When Hanna and Caleb came back, I started to fall for Caleb, but I couldn't love him. I didn't know how to love him, so I left as soon as I got the chance. I left before I got a chance to hurt him, hurt him like I had done to Emily.

So trying to get over my mess, I started messing around with people, much like I did before I left. Except this time I was sleeping with every guy. It wasn't until last month that I found out I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby. This time I was going to take care of myself and this baby. I couldn't lose another child this time. When I was pregnant before I ran, I lost it. I don't even know if it was a girl or a boy. I had a child and I lost it.

The psychologist that did the test on me, he determined a lot about me. I may not have had PTSD, but I never dealt with the fact my mother buried me alive and that someone tried to kill me. I never dealt with any of it. The sleeping around only proved this point farther. When I found out about this pregnancy, I decided it was time to go home. I didn't have family here, and I needed people that I trusted to help me. I was ready to be back with my family, the family that has been there for me. I am ready to go home, and hopefully I will finally be able to love.

**Caleb's POV**

The last three years of being home have been good. Riley is getting the chance to grow up with her mother and the women that Hanna loves. She is getting to grow up around so many people that love her. She has made friends here, she has a good life here.

I just wish it was that easy for me here. I thought I had found someone to be happy with. I haven't been happy since I was with Hanna, and while I love her, I know I am not in love with her, she is my soul-mate and we will forever be friends.

I had someone, or at least I thought I had. Alison and I had something going, but then she left. She made an excuse and left, I thought I was falling for her, I thought she was falling for me, but she left. I felt lost after she left, I felt hurt, but I eventually got over her. I fought hard for those feelings to go away, but they never completely went away. I just hope that eventually she will come back and we can start again. I think I honestly love her.

* * *

Like i said, 13 is done. These next few are going to be slightly shorter, but it will be okay. So please do hurry and review, i want to know what you guys think of this chapter, but more importantly, i want to know what you guys think of my next chapter. Hint: It has some angst finally, well it starts what will be the angst of the next paart,so REVIEW . ** 3 is the number!**


	13. Chapter 13

Wow thanks for all the quick reviews, i went to bed and wake up for class and that is what i get, i am impressed. So over the next week, my updates wont be as often, because i really have to make sure i finish this Spanish research paper before next monday, but after that, school will be done, so i will be trying to update a lot. So enjoy and review.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Three years, three years of marriage, three years of marriage to my best friend. I love her more to this day then I loved her when I first fell for her. We had Riley living with us, but she stayed with her dad a lot of the time. He moved into a two room apartment about a mile away from our house. He came over for dinners a lot, at least three times a week. He is a very big part of our family, he has become like a father to me.

For the last six months, Hanna and I have been trying to have a child. We have gone through three sessions of artificial insemination already, but it hasn't taken so far. Caleb has been our donor, we wanted the kids to have a connection, since I was going to have one this time. I want another child, but it is discouraging for it not to work. We just went through it the last time, and we are going today to see if it would take. I feel like I would know if I was pregnant, but I am trying to keep hope.

"Hey baby." Hanna sneaks her arms around me and sits down beside me. I kissed her cheek.

Hanna took some of the money that we had left over from renovations and bought a clothing store. She loves the place and spends almost as much time there as she does at home. I work at the hospital for sports injuries. I specialize in middle school and high school students, but I work with others. I love my work, it really is fulfilling. Last year, I helped a swimmer get their rotary cuff, and I helped her get back in the water, things like that make my job worth it.

"Hey babe. Are you ready to go?" She nods and we head to the doctor.

"So do you think it took this time EM?" She asks as we are driving.

"I don't know. If it didn't, maybe you should try." I almost whisper and she grabs my hand.

"Baby, it takes some time. I want you to have this baby. I want you to carry it." I smile.

"I just don't want to disappoint you, if I can't have one." She pulls into the parking lot and looks towards me.

"Baby, I would never be disappointed to have you as my wife. We will keep trying and if after another year, we can do it your way. But I want to keep trying with you." She pulls me into a tender kiss. "Now come on before we are late." We both get out of the car and walk hand and hand into the hospital.

"Hello Emily, Hello Hanna." Dr. Samson tells us as we walk through. Karen Samson is one of my friends here at the hospital and I was so glad when she agreed to help us with the artificial insemination.

"Hey Karen." I greet her with a hug.

"So, blood test. I will take the sample and I will put it through our testing, and you will only have about a 15 minute wait." I nod and we sit down at the chairs. She gets a blood sample and takes it to the lab. After a few minutes, she comes back.

"So have you had any symptoms?" I shake my head. "If this one doesn't work, you know that we can try again?"

"Of course we can. We want this baby." Hanna smiles at her as she says this. I grab her hand.

"I like this type of commitment. I have had a few patients go through this before, and it takes a few times. I did a case study on this is school and it took 9 tries, but it happened. We are going to keep doing this." She smiles at us. "Now, let me go check on those tests for you."

She walks out and Hanna looks towards me.

"Hey if it doesn't work, maybe it will next time. We will have children eventually. I promise." She pulls me into a hug. I lay on her shoulder until we hear the door open.

"Well the tests are done." She starts and it doesn't sound too promising. Then she smiles, "Congratulations. You two are going to be mommies again."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, I turn to Hanna and kiss her hard.

"Baby it worked." She whispers against my lips.

"SO I would say that you are about 6 weeks along. I'll have you back in about three weeks to do an ultra-sound. Congrats guys I am so happy for you." She gives us both a hug.

After we compose ourselves we head towards our car, when my phone rings. I see it is my receptionist, so I answer it.

"Mrs. Fields, there is a hysterical blonde here, she is looking for you and says she really needs to speak to you." I frown and look at Hanna. She must have heard it, because she nods.

"Okay. I will be there in a few minutes." I hang up and turn to Hanna. "I have those salads in my office, we can eat there for lunch." She nods and we turn around and walk hand in hand to my office.

"Alison?" I say as soon as I walk up to the blonde.

"Hey girls." She hugs us both. "Can we talk somewhere in private?" I nod and lead her to my office.

"What is going on Ali?" Hanna asks once we are seated. She frowns.

"I am pregnant. I needed my friends to be here for this. I want to come back." I pull her into a hug.

"You have us Ali. You know that we are always here for you." Hanna follows suit.

"How far along are you Ali?" Hanna says as she looks at me and I nod. She wants to tell her.

"Three months."

"Well then our babies can be friends." I smile at her.

"What?"

"We just found out 30 minutes ago, I am pregnant. But it is a secret until later." She smiles and hugs both of us tight.

"We have to go to another doctor's appointment, but why don't you go hang out at our house. Riley and Caleb should be there around 2." Hanna says as she hands her the key. She nods and hugs us both again.

We eat a quiet lunch in my office. We we're both so excited about the baby. We knew that Ali wouldn't be able to keep the secret long, so we decided that we we're going to do dinner with our parents tonight. Then after that we would meet with the girls for coffee and tell them. We wanted to wait a few days to tell Riley, because it would be a lot of explaining.

I sit of the couch beside Hanna and take her hand. "Thank you baby. I love you and I will love this baby." I kiss her softly.

"I can't wait to see you with a little mini-me." She smiles.

"I just want a healthy baby." I kiss her and she smiles.

"Wren." I say as her walks into the office a few minutes after Hanna is called back.

"Hey Emily, I am glad you could make it to the appointment. I was just about to call your office.

"Why?" Hanna shoots out from the corner.

"Well, Mrs. Fields, I have some bad news.

**Hanna's POV**

When we left the hospital, all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I wasn't going to.

"Can you drop me off at my mom's house?" I ask suddenly.

"Han…" I cut her off.

"Please. I need time to think." I feel her pull to the shoulder of the road.

"Baby. I want to be there for you." She whispers as she looks at me.

"I know. I just need a few minutes alone. Can you give me that?" I almost yell. She nods and I can see the tears in her eyes.

When we get to my mom's house, I get out and walk to the other side.

"I love you. And I will call you later." I kiss her check and use my key and let myself into my old room.

I just lay in my bed and cry. I haven't ever felt this devastated before. I didn't know what to do, or where to turn.

I must have worn myself out, because the next thing I know I am waking up to my mom.

"Emily called and said you were upset." I laugh.

"I will be fine." I retort quietly.

"Hanna, talk to me."

At that I lost it, I just started crying in her arms. She wrapped me in a hug and held me tight.

"We went to the doctor today. Emily is pregnant." I whisper and she looks up at me.

"Itsn't that good news?" I laugh.

"I had a doctor's appointment after that mom. I have cancer." All I could do was cry harder.

"**What is the news Wren?" Emily whispers. **

"**We checked her blood count. It is Leukemia." He whispers and sits closer to us. "I am so sorry." He had tears in his eyes. **

"**What can we do?" I ask after a few minutes. **

"**Chemo. Aggressive Chemo. Starting as soon as possible." I nod. **

"**Next week?" He nods. **

"**We can fight this. I am friends with one of the best doctors in the world." **

"**Wren, I need you to promise me that I will make it. I have a baby on the way." He smiles. **

"**We will do whatever we can Hanna. Emily we are going to try everything." I nod and see Emily crying hard in the chair beside me. I lean over and give her a hug. **

"**We can get through this." **

"Can…Cancer?" My mom tears up.

"I don't know what to do mom. I can't leave my family."

"We will figure this out honey."

She just pulls me in closer as I cry into her chest.

* * *

Bold is a flashback, just fyi. Please dont hate me. I am leaving it on a semi-cliff hanger with this. But it may get better, at least my Emily's doctor's appointments. Can they pull through this? Will Hanna end up Surviving? How will the friends take all the news? Stay tuned and all these questions and more will be answered. **REVIEW and let me know what you think about this. **


	14. Chapter 14

So here it is. Sorry on the wait, been super busy this week. Hopefully i can get something more up for you soon.

* * *

**Emily's POV **

As soon as I got off the phone with Ashley and Caleb, I went to my parents' house. I just needed my mother or father to hold me as I cry. I don't know what to do, the women I am in love with, the mother to my unborn baby and my little girl, and she could die. I just needed someone to reassure me that everything would be okay.

As I pull into the driveway, I see no one is home. I finally let go of all the tears I have been holding in since we got the news. I just sobbed sitting in my car in front of my parents' house. I didn't know how long I sat there, but I soon heard a tapping on my window.

"Emmy?" I look up and see my dad standing at my window. Before I can stop myself I open the door and fling myself into his arms. He picks me up and carries me into the house. He sits me on the couch and my mom is instantly on the side my dad doesn't occupy.

"Honey what is wrong?" My mom asks and all I can do is sob louder. I don't even know how to put it into words to my parents. I just want to be held and told that everything will be okay. I don't know what is going to happen, but I know that I can't handle losing her.

I hear my mom's phone going off and she walks to the kitchen to take it.

"Emmy. What is wrong?" He hugs me tightly.

"Hanna." Is all I can manage to sob out. He pulls me into him.

"What happened to Hanna?" He asks as he holds me.

Soon my mother came back into the room. "Honey that was Ashley." At that I held on to my father tighter.

"What did she say?" My dad asks as I hold on to him tighter.

"She said Hanna is in her room crying." My mom starts tearing up and comes and wraps me in a hug. "They found out today that Hanna has…" she breaks off.

"Cancer." I whisper and my mom loses it. My dad looks at me and can tell that he is trying to hold back tears too.

He just holds us both for what feels like forever.

"I can't lose her." I finally manage to say when I start calming down.

"Oh honey. We will do whatever we can do." I smile at him.

"I am pregnant." I whisper out and they both look at me. "We have been trying for the last 6 months. We had the appointment first, and we we're so excited. We had the other appointment and then Wren told us about the cancer. Mom, Dad, what am I going to do?"

They both just move in closer to me. "We will figure something out." My dad tells me.

I finally manage to walk outside and get my phone. I had 10 missed calls, 5 from Ashley and 5 from Hanna. I called Hanna back.

"Baby?" She answers.

"Hey. I am sorry."

"No I am sorry. I just needed to be alone for a few minutes. I am sorry that I ran away." I smile

"I understand. I came to my parents' house and I just needed them."

"Did you tell them." I laugh

"Your mom told my mom. All I could manage to do was cry my eyes out." She laughed and that was the first time I had heard that since we heard the news.

"Are you going to be up for going with me to tell our friends?" She asked.

"Tonight?"

"I think it is best. I want to tell them all at once."

"Okay. I told my parents about the pregnancy. I'm sorry." She laughs again.

"It is okay. I told my mom too." I smile.

"Alright. Let me clean up a little bit and I will call everyone and ask them to meet at our house. I don't want Riley there when we tell our friends."

"I don't even know how we will explain all of this to her."

"I know."

"I'll get my mom to drop me off at home, and take Riley for the night. What does my pregnant wife want for dinner?" I smile because for the first time, we can say stuff like that.

"Pizza or Chinese. I'll talk to everyone, and we will make the boys run and get it later.

"Yes ma'am. I love bossy Emily." I smile.

"Alright babe. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too babe."

I hang up and get ready for the longest night of my life.

Everyone agrees to meet us for dinner at our place. Chinese was the poison of course. After dinner, I made some coffee, and we were getting ready to tell everyone. Hanna walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me.

"We are going to be okay. I am going to get through this and we are going to have another beautiful child." She kisses my cheek.

"I love you. I can't lose you." I whisper and she pulls me tight against her.

"You aren't going to. We are going to make this work. We beat –A, we can beat this too."

I carry all the cups of coffee to the living room while Hanna brings a tray with creamer, milk, and sugar. After everyone was finished making their coffee, we all sit back.

"So what was the point of buying us dinner tonight? I mean it was nice, but this isn't like any of us." Spencer says.

"You are right we have some news for you." Alison looks over and smiled. I gave her a small smile. "So good or bad news first?" I ask.

"Bad is always first." Caleb jokes and Hanna grabs my hand.

"Okay. So we had two doctor's appointments today. Last week Hanna wasn't feeling great, so she went and had some tests done. We met with Wren today." I looked at Hanna and I almost lost the tears again.

"What is wrong?" It was Paige who spoke up first. That didn't surprise me. Since coming back Paige and Hanna had gotten a lot closer.

"I… I have….god why is this so hard to say?" Hanna says and grabs tighter to my hand.

"Oh god. What is it?" Spencer gets out. Everyone can tell that it isn't good. I pull Hanna close to me as I see the tears in her eyes.

"She…She has cancer." I hear everyone gasp and Hanna sob. I hold her tight against me. I look around and everyone has tears in their eyes.

Before I know it Alison, Aria, and Spencer are all around us pulling us into a hug. All five of us are sobbing and the other three in the room don't know what to say.

"They have me starting chemo on Monday. We are going to do it three times a week and try and do everything we can." Hanna manages out against Spencer's neck. "It is going to be okay. We are going to get through this."

The five of us stay wrapped up in each other's arms for about 10 minutes just holding each other.

"So do we get to tell you the good news?" Hanna finally says with a smile. Everyone sits down and looking at us.

"So Caleb is the only one who knew, but we have been trying to get pregnant for the last 6th months." I grab Hanna's hand.

"And before the cancer bomb, we had the best news that we have had as a married couple. Emily is pregnant." She leans in and kisses me on the check.

**Hanna's POV**

I was glad that I had friends like I do. I could never imagine going through this journey without my friends. Emily was with me for every round of chemo, but our friends were doing everything they could to help. Paige would pick up Riley from school on days that I had to go and take chemo, and take her to swim practice with her. Aria and Ezra would usually be at our house by the time that we got back, making dinner. Spencer and Paige would keep Riley two or three times a week, so she could have some fun on days when she was supposed to be with us. Caleb still had her a lot and was doing as much work as he could to help us out. Alison was staying in our guest room, trying to help with the cleaning and keeping Riley entertained. It was working the best it could at the moment.

It had been a little over a month, getting chemo three times a week, it was starting to take a toll on me. I was worn out all the time and I had to stop working already. Emily was working all the time it felt like. The only time I really got to see her, has been at my appointments. I don't like this, she is supposed to be the one who gets to take off work, relaxing, and getting ready to have a baby.

It was Thursday and a rare day off for Emily. We had a doctor's appointment for the baby today, and it was the first time that we get to see our baby. I was excited, because I know in a few months, Emily wont have me there, and I want to be there to see our baby for the first time.

"So Emily how are you feeling?" Dr. Samson asks as we sit down and get settled.

"I'm okay. Just tired." She answers and smiles as she grabs my hand.

"Okay. So why don't you lay down on the table and we will start our ultrasound." Emily nods and moves over to the table. After a few minutes, Dr. Samson comes back with the instruments to do the ultra sound.

"okay Emily, it will be cold." She nods and rubs the gel on her stomach and starts using the machine to try and find our baby. After a few minutes, she gasps and smiles up at Emily.

"What is it?" I finally ask as I see the smile shining brightly on her face.

"Well, it looks like there is more than one baby in there." I look at Emily and she has tears in her eyes.

"What?" I breathe out.

"Well mommies, you are having triplets."

I smile and am for once honestly happy and worried. I am happy because both Em and I wanted a big family, but what if I don't make it. Em and I haven't really talked about the possibility of me not making it, because neither of us want that to happen. I just want her to be okay if I am not there with her, and with three kids, it is going to be hard.

We stopped by Wren's office on the way out. Em is always so worried about me, and anytime she can have him check up on me, she does. A little girl no older than Riley is sitting in his office.

"Hey Hanna. How are you feeling?" He asks as I look into his office.

"Tired. We just wanted to stop by and say hello before we leave." I tell him and he smiles.

"DO you have a moment?" I nod and he ushers me in. "This is Maggie. She is 8 and we are starting chemo on her tomorrow." He explains. I smile at the young girl and can tell she is nervous.

"It isnt that bad. I mean yes it will wear you out. Some days I don't leave my house after treatments, but it doesn't hurt when it is happening." I smile up at her as I try and reassure her that she is okay.

"She is going to be getting it at the same time as you, maybe you two could sit together and be there with her?" Wren asks and the little girl smiles up at me.

"Totally. I can bring some books and stuff my daughter and I usually do together." I say and her smile gets wider.

"Awesome. Thanks Hanna. We will see you in the morning." I smile and feel great about my day tomorrow. I get to help someone that is going through the same thing that I am.

* * *

So what do you think. Maggie will play a somewhat bigger part, so i hope you guys like her. 3 reviews for the next chapter. Enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

So it is short but just something to end your weekend with. Tests this week so updates might not come fast, but i will try.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

It had been another month. Every Monday and Friday I was sharing my time with Maggie as we got our chemo. He parents had abandoned her when she was three. She had been living at the orphanage eve since. She was devastated when she found out about the cancer, and she had no one close to her, that could help her cope. After a few sessions, Emily started bringing her a blanket and snacks every time we both had our sessions.

Speaking of Emily, she was getting bigger every day. We decided that we were going to wait on the sex of the babies. Everyone was excited when they heard about the triplets. Aria, my mom and Mrs. Fields had all gone in on painting and decorating the nursery for us, while all the guys and Paige had started putting all the furniture together for us. It's only 5 months, but with multiples, there is always a chance of delivering early.

I was getting more discouraged every day. I was worn out and nothing seemed to be getting better. And to make matters worse, yesterday, I found a large clump of hair on my pillow. That was one thing that I was dreading the most. It was starting to happen, and my hair looked a mess.

It was Friday, so both I and Maggie have chemo today. Emily couldn't make it today, so Caleb was bring us our food today. He has been working hard since he found out about my cancer. He is trying to help us, but he is wearing himself out taking care of all three of us. He comes in with a baseball cap on, something that I have never seen him wear before. It looks weird on him, and then I realize something else.

"What did you do?" I accuse as soon as he gets close enough.

"Well, I know a charity that was looking for some donations." He smiled at me kindly. I motion for him to come close and I pull him into a hug. As we pull apart I take off his cap and see a short hair, shorter than I have ever seen on him.

"It's so short." I mutter as I roll my fingers through his hair.

"Yea. Well I donated it. I figured we both could use a new look." He smiles at me.

"So…Emily has been talking to you?" He looks down sheepishly.

"She wants to know how you want to proceed."

"I want to shave it. Let me get rid of it, not let it fall out." He nods and smiles.

"Well then, my darling, I am told to take you to get it done after the chemo today. Riley and Emily have some sort of surprise for you, so I have to keep you company after chemo." I laugh.

"Well, we could wait for Maggie to finish and we could drive her back to the home. That would take up some more time." He nods and smiles.

"Sounds good." He looks to Maggie. "Are you okay with that?" She nods and he smiles. "Okay girls enjoy lunch, I will be back to pick you up."

I smile and Maggie and I enjoy our lunch. He brought us Japanese food, our favorite. She looked up at me after we had finished.

"So you are shaving your head?" I smile at her sadly.

"Yea, well it started falling out. I want to do it myself, take some control." She nods.

"Can I do that too?" She asks after a few minutes of silence.

"We would have to ask someone else, I unfortunately don't have any control over what you can do." I tell her.

"The orphanage doesn't care. I want to take control too. I have no control over anything." She breaks down and I pull her into a hug.

"I know it is tough. Not having anyone. Not being able to control anything, but it will get better. If you want to shave your head today, we will." She smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I wish you were my mom." She whispers and cries silently in her hands.

**Emily's POV**

Riley and I decided that we were going to throw Hanna a surprise dinner tonight. Her birthday is coming up, but it is over the weekend, which usually is her worst day, so we decided to go for it tonight. I called the Orphanage and asked if Maggie could stay with us for the night, and that is my big surprise for her. I can tell Maggie has become a large part of this process. She loves her and we talk about her a lot of the time. Hanna has been trying to figure out a way to help her and that is why I love Hanna. Even though she is going through all this, she wants to help someone.

Caleb called me after dropping off the food, and said that everything was set up after the appointment. Maggie was going to come with them, to get Hanna's haircut, where I was going to meet them for our plan. Paige had Riley after school and Aria and Alison were going to start dinner. All of our friends and their parents were going to be having dinner at the house. We had the back yard set up for a picnic. I hope that she is going to like it.

It is 5 and Caleb texts me that they are leaving, so I head to the shop to meet them. I get there first and talk to them, telling them the plan. They agree and we all wait for Hanna to get there. When she does, she is surprised to see me standing there. I walk over and give her a hug and a quick kiss. She smiles and after we all talk for a few minutes, she walks over to the chair and calls me over.

"I want you to hold my hand as this happens." She says and I nod. I would do anything she asks me to do.

After Hanna's hair is shaved off, she runs her hand over it and I see a tear fall down her face. I lean over to her and kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful." I whisper near her ear and she smiles.

"Maggie wants to do hers too." She smiles back and I nod. After that, we all get into my car and start to head home.

"Baby, we have to take Maggie home." She says as we pull into our neighborhood.

I shake my head "She is staying with us tonight." She smiles at me.

"Why?" She is excited.

"Because tonight I wanted her here for your surprise."

"What surprise?" She asks as we pull into the house. Spencer, Paige, Aria, and Caleb's cars are the only one there, so she doesn't know how many people were there.

"You will see." She smiles and grabs my hand. Harper and Riley are in the yard and run over as soon as we oull into the driveway. Maggie and Riley had gotten a long a lot, so they asked her to play. We both nod and she goes and sits with them as they play some game that Harper had with him. We walk inside and she sees everyone. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Happy birthday baby." I whisper and pull her into a small kiss.

"Baby. Thank you." She whispers and hugs me tight.

"I know that this is taking a lot out of you, but you have all of us here for you. We want to help in anyway we can." I tell her. "I know that it is hurting you, but you have such a big family and support center in your corner." She smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I know. You guys are the reason I am still fighting." She whispers and I start tearing up. "Especially you. You and our children." She rubs my stomach, "You guys are what keep me fighting."

And for once I know that that is exactly why she is fighting so hard.

**Month and a half later.**

A few weeks later, we add a new person to our family, Kasey Nicole. Alison gave birth to the beautiful girl, healthy as could be, and moved in with Caleb. They had started dating last month, but neither of them told us how it happened. I was happy for them, and glad that she moved out, giving that Hanna barely had the strength to move, let alone deal with a baby. I didn't know what we were going to do with three babies, once I gave birth.

It is getting harder, the closer I get to giving birth, it seems the worse she is getting. She can barely keep food down any more and it seems lke the chemo isnt working. Wren has talked about moving her into the hospital, to help with the food. I just didn't know what I was going to do.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the door open. All of our friends had keys to get in, so I wasn't too worried. Probably Paige dropping by to check in before her and Riley headed to the high school.

"In the living room." I yell out and see a frantic Spencer walk in.

"Wren called. He wants me to bring you in." She whispers to me.

"Why?" I ask in tears.

"He is going to take her into surgery tomorrow and wants you to spend the night with her." She whispers as she pulls me into a hug.

"Okay, I stand up and we rush to the hospital. This is going to make or break me.

* * *

dum dum duhhh. Haha sorry. so my next chapter will be up as soon as i can write it. This chapter i have been trying to figure out how to write since i started this story and it isnt going to be easy. I cried thinking about it. But i hope you guys will stick with it, even if you cry your eyes out. Lets try 5 reviews before the next chapter ;)


	16. Chapter 16

So i lied, i am posting this after three, but only because i wrote it and cried like a baby, and now i want you guys to do the same. So i hope you like it, and let me know if it was good. I cried writing it, so there may be some mistakes, i didn't proof it, i still have tears in my eyes. Grab you a tissue.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I was lying in bed when I hear Veronica Hastings come into the room. I feel her grab my hand as she sits in the chair beside me.

"How are you feeling?" She asks to break the tense air between us.

"Not…Good." I say. It has got harder. I have no energy and talking is taking a lot out of me.

"I know. It is going to be okay." She tries to be optimistic, but I know it is hard to be. I just nod and she starts getting some papers out of her brief case. "Alright, let's start filling these out for you." I nod again and she starts asking me questions for my will.

After we finish the paperwork, I am exhausted, but there is still one thing I have to do. She pulls out the tape recorder that I asked her to bring.

"Hey guys." I manage out. "At this point, I don't know if I am going to make it. I don't know if I am ever going to see you guys again. But you guys mean the world to me, I hope you know that. I couldn't ask for a better family. Mom, you are the best mom a girl could ask for. You have been there for me since day one. I don't know what I would have done without you, so thank you so much for giving me this life." I pause and recollect myself, since I started crying.

"Dad, you and I have had our differences, but through all of this, you have been a rock. You have been there more than you can understand. You have helped us with bills and just being there." I stop and try and catch my breath. I know how much this is taking out of me, but I need to do this.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fields, you guys have been so great to Riley and I since we stormed into your life. I have had two great gifts in my life, and you gave me one of them. You gave me Emily and you accepted my other greatest gift as your own. I love you guys, I really do."

"Girls. Spencer, Aria, and Alison. You three have really been with me. Spencer and Aria, we went through some of the most life changing moment together during high school. And Alison, you may have not been there for them, but we know you wanted to be. I need you three to help me out, maybe for the last time. Please help Emily, if I don't make it, help her become whole again." I had tears running from my eyes. "Please make sure she moves on eventually, and make sure she is happy one day. Thank you for everything all three of you have done for the last few years, and especially the last few months. Please continue being around Riley and these babies that Emily is about to have. They are going to need family that can take care of them, and I know you guys are the people to do it." I stop and wipe away the tears.

"Ezra and Paige. Thank you for coming into this crazy group. When I was at Rosewood, I didn't know that I was going to meet so many people that would mean the world to me, especially one of my teachers." I let out a small laugh. "Paige, I need you to make sure that Riley continues on after this. She trusts you, and I talked to Caleb a couple weeks ago, and you are her god mother. We had it changed, because she looks up to you so much. Thank you for watching her so much lately. She really loves you and I can tell you love her. Maybe one day she can be a bridesmaid in your wedding to my best friend, let her take my place, if you need to. Please help all these girls, they are going to act strong, but they are going to be upset, make sure they deal with the sadness. Please help with my girls too, and these new babies. They need people to know how much they are loved." I stop for a minute to sob.

"TO the parents of my best friends, or AKA, my adopted parent. Ella, Zach, Byron, Veronica, and Peter. You guys have taken me in as family. I know you were just excited as my parents when you found out Em was pregnant, and just as devastated with my news. You are family and you guys have a place in my heart. Help my parents, they will need it, those babies Emily is having, they are like your grandchildren in a way. Spencer, Aria, Emily, and I, we share a history, it just makes sense that we share parents to. I know you guys know this is going to destroy Em, and the girls, so please help them as much as you can. They are all going to need shoulders to cry on and Em is going to need help. Please be grandparents to those kids. They are going to need it as much as they can get." I look over and see tears running down Veronica's face and I just try to smile, even though I am crying my eyes out.

"Wren and Melissa. Melissa, we have always been just a little bit scared of you, until you became the mother you are. I hope both of you know how much you mean to me. I may not have known you two on a personal level for long, but I know you are great people. Please help the girls, and wren please continue to help Maggie. She is a fighter and she is fighting hard." I stop and breathe again. I know I am tired but only a few left.

"Maggie, you gave me hope. I know it is hard, it is hard to fight for so long, but keep fighting sweetie. One day it will be over and I know you can beat this. I know that you can fight this and make it better. I promise, if I don't make it, I will be looking out for you, as much as I can. You have become like a daughter to me. I hope you know how much I have come to love you in the last few months that I have known you. Please continue to fight, continue to do what I am almost too weak to do." I finish and I ask Veronica to give me a moment. I need to breathe and calm down my tears. I don't think I have ever cried this much in one sitting.

"Caleb. You we're my rock for so long. You got me pregnant at 18, but you did what most men don't do. We weren't even dating, and you went across the country with me to raise a baby. You are an amazing father, and I know you will make Alison and her daughter happy people. Keep raising Riley like you always have. Keep an extra close eye on her right now, she is going to need it. Make sure she knows how much she is loved. Make sure she never forgets how much I love her. I have two requests for you, although you have done so much for me already. Please watch over Emily and those babies. They are going to need it. If they cant have their mother, I want them to have the only person that I would ever let my children call dad. I know that wasn't the plan, but please, please help her, if I don't make this. My second request is that you don't take Riley from Em. She is going to need help and she doesn't need to lose another person. I want you to help her adopt Riley if I don't make it. I want her to have rights and be her mother legally, because she has been her mother for so long. I know you can do these things, you are a great dad and a great man. You are my non-romantic soul-mate, so please be there for the people that mean the most to me." I put my head in my hands knowing who I have to do next.

"Riley, I know this is different for you. You and I have never been apart for long periods of time. I just want you to know how much I love you. You mean the world to me honey, and I promise I want to be here. I have hated not getting to be there with you. Know that if I leave, I don't mean to. I want to be here to watch you grow up and become the beautiful, smart, and funny women that I know you are going to be. I want to be there when you graduate and get married and have kids, but I may not. I love you sweetheart, I love you so much, you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I know that this is going to be hard, but please try and be the best person you can be. I want to make sure that you are the amazing women that I have raised you to be. You are about to have some new sibling, and I know it is going to be tough, but love them. Remember, I love them and I love you, so love them and take care of them, because I know that is what you would be trying to do if I was there. I love you so much honey, and I want you to always remember that. I want you to always remember how much I love you and I want you to tell your brothers and sisters how much I loved them. They may never get to know me honey, so I need you to let them know me, from your memories. Remember me when you were younger and remember me when we went to see Mama for the first time, tell them those memories, not the ones of me being sick, but of our happier times." I smile and blow her a kiss. "I love you Riley Emily Fields, you are so special to me and I hope you never forget." I break off and tell her to turn it off before I break down. I just sit with my face in my hands and cry so hard.

I finally calm down long enough to do one of the last ones.

"To my children. Your mama and I went to the doctor and it was the best day of our lives. We had been trying for a while to have you, but when it happened, we were so happy. We couldn't wait to tell everyone, we couldn't wait to meet you. I'm not the same women I was when we found out about you, cancer has maybe taken me from you. That is why I am doing this, because I may never get to meet you. You may never get to meet me, but I want you to know that I love you. I have loved you since the moment I found out about you. I was excited when we heard triplets, but we know it was going be hard. But I want you to know some things. I want you to know that I love you, even if we never get to meet face to face. I want you to know that Mama and Riley love you, and they will be there for you for anything. I want you to know that you have the best family in the world. You have so many people that you can turn to, you have so many people that love you with all of their heart. You have many grandparents, and many aunts and uncles and cousins. I want you to know that Mama is going to be the best mama she can be, even though she might seem sad at first. I want you to know that I am going to watch over you. Whether I make it or not, you are always going to have me looking out for you, rooting for you, and loving you. I don't even know if you guys are boys or girls yet, but I love you and I hope that even if I don't make it, Riley, Mama, or anyone else will tell you all about me, if you want to know." I stop and try and compose myself.

"Emily. I love you and I want you to know I wish I could make this better. I wish I could have fought more, or I wish I could go back and never have this. I hate having to watch you go through this pregnancy alone. I wish I could have been there through all of this. I wish I was going to be holding your hand and getting yelled at through the birth. I want to ask you to do a few things for me. If I don't make it, I want you to love these kids for the both of us. I want you to love Riley for the both of us. I want you to eventually more on. I want you to be happy and healthy. I want you to make sure you smile everyday and remember that I am looking down trying to make jokes to you. I want you to never shut out our friends, no our family, because we are all better together. I want you to remember that they are all there for you, to help you. I want Riley to live with you and you adopt her, it may very well be my dying wish, so please do it, I already told Caleb. If there is a girl, I want you to name her Maya. I know that sounds strange, but if it want for that feisty girl, I wouldn't have realized how you felt, you may have not come out to me first, and it wouldn't have been our little secret, I wouldn't have been the one supporting you from the sideline, and I wouldn't have seen how strong you were. It is from Maya that I am getting the strength to know that you will be okay. You will survive this horrible fate." I let out a sob. "I love you and I am so sorry that I won't be here. But please make sure you let the children know how much I love them. Don't hide me away, display me, and make sure they know how much we love. I have one more thing I want you to do, keep looking after Maggie. She has become family to us, and she needs to know that I loved her, and that she is loved by people. Keep looking out for her and help her any way you can. Keep your head up babe." I know I am almost non understandable at this point, I am crying so hard. "I love you baby, I love you with all my heart, and I am sorry that I might not be strong enough to make it through this." I finish and nod at Veronica. She is crying along with me and brings me into a hug.

"Make sure they all survive this if I don't." I sob into her shirt and just lay there and take in the comfort of her arms.

* * *

So that is the chapter, i want to know how you feel about it. Let me know if you cried or teared up and how you felt about this. I hope you loved it as much as i do. Thanks for reading so far and keep up with the reading.


	17. Chapter 17

So the semester is over, so i may have more time for writing now. Hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you guys think. I liked it a lot, if i can so myself, but i came up with it, so i hope that is a given. But enjoy. Also, if you ever have any questions, here is my tumblr and ask them to me on there.

* * *

When we got to the hospital, I went directly to her room. Veronica was in there with her, and trying to calm down a crying Hanna.

"Baby." I mumble out at the sight out my wife crying into someone else's arms. Veronica smiles up at us and moves over so I can take her place. I am not sure what is wrong with her, but I know she is having a hard time with all of this. Veronica walks out with a short goodbye and leaves us together. I hold her for a little longer, before I feel her breath on my chest even out. I know she is so tired, she has been having trouble doing the simplest of tasks lately. I was scared, I know she was tired, I know that she had all but given up on fighting, because she was so tired.

I hold her until she wakes up. It is about 8 when she looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey baby." She mumbles into me chest.

"Hey sweetie." I rake my hands through her hair. "Are you feeling better?"

"Just a little bit. You're here, so that is good." She mutters.

"Well how about another visitor? Someone wants to see you." I smile at her and she nods.

"Is it my daughter?" She sounds a little happier than she has all day.

"It is. She knows what is going on and wants to see you before tomorrow." She looks down at her hands and nods.

"I want to see her. I want to tell her how much I love her." She says and I see the tears in her eyes. "I want to make sure I see her at least one more time."

"Hanna. No." I almost yell but she looks me in the eyes.

"Em, I know we want to pretend that this isn't happening, but I want you guys to know how much I love you guys. I don't want you guys to ever think that I don't love you. Emily, it is getting harder to fight this thing." I look her in the eyes.

"Hanna, I love you." I feel the tears running down my face. "I need you." I mutter into her neck as I pull her into a hug.

"I know baby. I know you need me. I don't know what to do baby. Everything hurts and I want to be there for the rest of your life. But now that may not be possible. I want to spend one last night, realy letting my family know how much I love you two and how much you mean to me." She says and I start sobbing into her neck.

She holds on to me as I cry and rubs my back. I feel her tears dropping on to my hair. "Baby. I know it is scary, but I will look after you. I don't want to leave you." She tries to get out as we both are reduced to a tearful mess.

We calm down after a few minutes of just holding on to each other. Paige pokes her head in and sees us with a small smile. "Riley is asking to see you." She mentions after a few seconds of looking at us.

"We are ready. Just send her in, but will you see if Wren can come in first?" She nods and a few minutes later, Wren walks in.

"What is wrong?" he asks.

"Would it be okay for Em and Riley to stay tonight?" Hanna asks.

"I think I can have that arranged. I can move the other hospital bed over and move the sides down, it would be a tight fit, but I know you need that tonight." He moves the beds around.

"Thank you. I do need this." He walks over and kisses her forehead.

"I know you do. We will do everything we can tomorrow to make everything go smoothly. Get some sleep tonight and I will see you early in the morning." He moves over and kisses mine. "I will take care of her." I smile and nod. He walks out and a ball of energy runs in the door.

"Momma." Riley says as she sits on the bed beside Hanna. She hasn't gotten to see much of her this week, so it is nice to see the two together.

"Hey honey." Riley moves over and hugs her.

"I missed you." Riley says as she holds on to her mother tightly.

"I missed you too momma. I love you." Hanna kisses her forehead.

"I love you too sweetie. We need to talk about something tonight." Hanna starts and she has a small smile on her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asks and I feel my heart break.

"Honey, I don't know. I am feeling weak, and I just need you to know that I love you. If I don't make this, I need you to know that I love you so much." She pauses and brings Riley into another hug. "I don't want to leave you, but we have to talk about it if I do."

"Mom, you can't leave." Riley has tears falling down her face.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here forever. But this cancer is hurting me. There is always a chance of death with surgery and I am weak honey." Hanna and I both have tears running down our face.

"Momma. Please don't leave me." Riley breaks up.

"I don't want to, so tonight, we are going to stay together, because I need my family with me." Hanna says and grabs my hand.

We all cuddle up into bed together and fall asleep, for what could be the last night together.

Early in the morning, Hanna goes down for surgery. Riley and I were the only one there when she went down. By 8, all of our families were there. Veronica came into the private waiting room last.

"Hanna wanted me to show you all something once she went into surgery." She was standing in front of the TV. "I have it set up for you guys to watch, whenever you are ready."

Everyone smiles at her and after a few minutes she starts it. After just a few seconds, I was in tears. After everything she was going through, she still wanted to keep me safe. She wanted to make sure I was taken care of, no matter what this world threw at me.

After a few hours in surgery, Wren came out to see us.

"They surgery went okay. She flat-line once, but we got her back." I struggled to keep standing after that. "She is okay, but she is in a coma. We will have to wait and see when she wakes up though. Emily I am putting you on bed rest here now. I know you are going to work yourself into a frenzy at home and that is the last thing I need for you right now." He tells me and I nod.

"When can we see her?" Spencer asks him.

"Soon, we are getting her a double room, so Emily will be with her." We both nod. "We are doing everything that we can for both of you." I smile and he walks me to a seat. "Now, until we get the room ready, please stay still as much as you can. We need you to be okay when Hanna wakes up, or she will kill all of us."

It is almost two weeks before anything else happens. Hanna is still unconscious and doesn't seem to be getting better. I am losing hope that she is going to make it out of this alive. Riley is throwing herself into swimming with Paige, because she needs something to keep her mind off of this. Spencer has been doing her work from the hospital when she can. Ezra and Aria come and bring me dinner every night. Ashley and my parents came to see us every day.

It was a Monday when I felt it. Spencer was sitting on the bed side chair tapping away on her laptop. I was laying in the bed. "Spencer."

"Hmm." She barely looks up from her work.

"Spencer." I almost yell this time.

"What?"

"My water just broke."

After 18 hours of labor, I had 3 children. I was exhausted. I went through so much, and the worst part of it is my wife isn't here to be with me. All I wanted going through labor, was Hanna. Mom and Ashley were in there with me, and held both my hands as I cried out wanting her. I had one daughter and two little boys.

We hadn't discussed names for them before her surgery. All I knew was the little girl, Maya. I didn't know what to use as her middle name yet. I didn't know what to do, I had three new babies, and my wife wasn't there to help me. They went directly to NICU. Wren got them into their own private NICU room, so the girls had been in there with them the whole time. Spencer never seemed to leave now, and Paige only left when Caleb didn't have Riley. She was splitting her time between the two, trying to keep distracted.

Riley was taking it the hardest. Not only was Hanna not awake, I wasn't able to be around her much, and she just gained 3 siblings, two of which didn't even have a name yet. It could get rough on a girl, especially one who had gone through so much in the last couple of years. I just hope all of us are going to be okay when everything is said and done.

* * *

So i need some middle names, both for Maya and the boys, so throw some out for me in the review. You know the deal 3 for new chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

So i hope you liked this story. So the more i think about it, the more i cant end it just yet. I am writing more, so its not over. Hope ypu are still willing to give me a chance.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Hanna's surgery had been 15 days ago. Incredibly too long for her to still be in a coma. She was ready to go, she told all of us her goodbyes, but she never let us tell her goodbye. None of us were ready to let her go yet. Riley spent most of her time crying to Paige about how she didn't want to lose her, and it broke my heart. That sweet innocent little girl, she may lose her mom, well before she should.

I had spent all my time at the hospital. I knew that Emily needed someone there with her. I didn't expect her to have the babies so soon. We were hoping that at least Hanna would be awake by the time they were born, but she wasn't. She had a beautiful girl, she looked just like Emily. Jet black hair, cute dimples, at her eyes. The boys looked identical. They looked just like Caleb with slightly darker skin color. They were all beautiful, so beautiful.

I spilt my time between Hanna and the babies. If Emily was breast feeding, I would go and sit with Hanna. Until the nights, when the other girls would sit between the two.

Today, Wren came in and checked her vitals.

"Melissa wants you to come eat dinner tonight, says you haven't been eating." He smiles at he went to check on her.

"I can't. I need to stay here." I smile at him.

"She knew you would say that. She is bringing it to you tonight. She is cooking for all of you." I nod at him and finishes up with Hanna. "They are going to take Emily down for some tests when she finishes breast-feeding, so take a nap."

"Thanks Wren. You really have been a big help."

"It is my job, but I love you guys. We are all a big family and I do anything for family. Now nap or I am going to end up having to take care of you in one of these rooms."

I lay in the bed that is set up for Emily. They still have them connected, Emily just feels safer being close to Hanna. I fall asleep almost instantly, in the most comfortable place I have slept in weeks.

In my sleep, I feel someone cuddling closer to me. I think it is Paige, forgetting where I am, and so I cuddle in closer.

"Em." I hear a weak voice beside me, and it makes me realize where I am.

"Hanna." I ask in disbelief.

"Spencer, why are you in my bed?" she laughs, "I mean you are hot, but I love my girl and you love yours." I laugh because it is so Hanna. I bring her over some water and she takes a few sips before I continue.

"Hanna, you are in the hospital." I say and I see her face drain of color. It is like everything that has happened just dawned on her at once. She tries sitting up, but I hold her down.

"Where is Emily?" she is looking around frantic. "Why isn't she here?" I smile at her.

"She is feeding your spawns. And I do mean they are your spawns. They eat all the damn time." I joke with her and she smiles.

"Are they okay? All of them?" I smile at her.

"Em is doing well. 18 hours of labor and a natural birth. Riley is taking it hard. She is throwing herself into anything to keep her distracted. The babies, they are doing amazing. They were born early, but they are okay. You have a little girl and two little boys." She has tears in her eyes.

"What did she name them?" I smile up at her.

"Well so far you have Maya. Aria and Paige have come up with the nicknames of Thing 1 and Thing 2 for the boys." She lets out a loud laugh.

"My poor sons." I smile.

"It is okay, they have all the ladies fawning over them. They are going to be such flirts when they get older. And your daughter, she is going to be a beauty." I stand up. "I am going to get Wren, he needs to look over you." She nods and I walk out of the room.

"Spencer, I told you to take a nap. Why are you up?" Wren asks as I walk over to him.

"Well, I was taking a nap when someone started cuddling up to me." I smile.

"She is moving?" He ask and I shake my head

"NO she is awake." I almost yell at him. I have tears in my eyes, we have been waiting for this moment for 2 weeks now.

**Emily's POV**

I was exhausted. I am glad they were keeping me in the hospital, because I don't think I could do this on my own. I knew that is was going to be hard when we found out that Hanna had cancer, but it thought she would at least be there to help me. I couldn't do this on my own, I just wanted Hanna to be with me. I wanted to have her with me, even if it is only to hold me at night.

The doctors finally finished off my tests and all I wanted to do was lay down and take a nap. Wren wheeled me into Hanna's room and I see Spencer curled up on her my bed, her arms wrapped protectively around Hanna. I could see Hanna was far enough over, that all three of us could lay there so I tell Wren to just let her sleep. He helps me up on the bed and leaves after making sure I am okay. I fall asleep instantly.

"Spence, when is Emily coming back?" I hear as I start to wake up. It is raspy and I know it as soon as I hear it. I shoot up and see Hanna looking around.

"Hanna." I breathe out. I hit Spencer until she wakes up and tell her to move. I then scoot over and wrap my arms around Hanna. I cry into her shoulder as I hold on to her and feel her arms tighten around me.

"Emily." She says and I see the tears in her eyes. I kiss her softly.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear. I was so scared I was going to lose her. It just felt nice to have her in my arms again.

"I love you too baby." I smile at her. "How are you?" She asks me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She raises her eye brow at me. "I am okay. Tired but okay."

"Good. Take a nap. We will wake you up when the babies have to eat." I try to protest, but I am too tired and with one look from Hanna, I can't do it. I lay down beside her with my head on her chest.

We wake up to Paige and Spencer coming into the room.

"Hey." I whisper as Hanna is still waking up.

"Hey. How is she?" Paige asks and I smile down at Hanna.

"I am fine." Hanna speaks up and Paige smiles at her.

"Well I am glad that you are awake. I have a little someone who wants to come in, but we needed to make sure that you were up for it. And Em, the nurses down stairs wanted us to let you know that the kids are hungry." Paige tells us and I smile.

"I'll be back in a little bit." I kiss her check and Spencer wheels me out of the room.

**Hanna's POV**

Paige leaves with Spencer and Emily. It was weird knowing I missed two weeks of my life. Knowing that I missed the birth of my children, it sucked. It really hurt me, I hated that Emily had to go through this on her own, without me there.

Riley walked in holding Paige's hand. Riley sees that I am awake and runs up to the bed. She hugs me tight and we just sit here and cry as I hold on to her. Paige walks out and leaves us to talk to each other. We catch up for a few minutes when there is another knock on the door. Wren pops his head in.

"Hey, are you up for another visitor?" I look at him confused and he opened the door revealing a smiling Maggie. I smile at her and she walks in. Wren helps her on the bed beside me. I just sit there with those two girls, talking to them, just happy to be back and be around my family.

Soon Wren comes in to get the two girls and takes them to the waiting room. He comes back in and sits down in the chair beside me.

"So, while you were in a coma, I ran some tests." I look and nod at him. "With the surgery we got all the cancer out." I let out a sob. He pulls me into a hug.

"It is really over?" I sob into his chest.

"There is no way to know that it will never come back, but for now it is. For the first couple months we will have to check every months, then we will do it every 6 months, and hopefully eventually move it to where we check every year, but for now we are going to do it a lot. We want to make sure that it is okay. We won't be doing any more chemo, but I am going to keep you for a little while longer. I want to keep you until you get more strength back. But for now, the cancer is gone." I calm down as I listen to this.

"When can I see my babies?" I ask softly.

"Plan is tomorrow morning. I want to make sure that you are okay. Tomorrow morning, I will be here earlier than usual, we will get you ready, and then you get to meet your children." I smile and have tears in my eyes.

"Are they doing okay? My kids I mean." He smiles.

"They are good. They are a little small and underweight, but they are getting there. They are eating regularly, so that is a plus." I smile at him and hear the door open.

"I heard my daughter was awake." My mom walks in and sees me talking to Wren.

"Mom, it is gone." I tell her and she smiles at me. She rushes over and pulls me into a tight hug, then hugs Wren. He leaves to give us space after that.

"Oh God." She had tears running down her eyes.

"Mom, I'm going to be okay." I tell her and she is smiling a lot. "How are your grand-babies?"

"They are amazing Hanna." She grabs her phone. "Thing 1 and Thing 2 are adorable. They are both a mini-Caleb. Maya looks just like my wonderful daughter in-law."

"She did name her Maya?" I ask semi-surprised.

"Of course I did." I look over and see Spencer wheeling Emily in to the room.

"Hey, I told you that earlier." Spencer says with a laugh.

"I was kind of out of it earlier."

"Yea, you thought that I was Emily." Spencer poked fun at me.

"Well you were cuddled up beside her." Emily laughs. "Wren told me that tomorrow you get to see our children." I smile up at them.

"I get to see our beautiful babies, I can't wait. We get to name them, so those nicknames don't stick." Spencer laughs out loud and grabs her phone. Before I know it, the phone is shoved in my face. There is a picture of two little boys being held by Paige and Caleb wearing matching onesies with the words Thing 1 and Thing 2 on them.

"I think the names have already stuck." Emily leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Oh the poor boys." I laugh.

"Alright Spencer, go home. You can come back tomorrow morning, but Hanna is awake. Go watch my other daughter that is in your house" Emily smiles at Spencer. She walks over and gives us both a hug.

"I have an early appointment tomorrow, and I know that you would want some privacy with meeting your kids, so I will come over around noon tomorrow." We both nod and smile.

"Alright. Good Night." Spencer leaves and I turn and cuddle into Emily's arms.

"I love you Em. I am sorry that I wasn't here when you gave birth. I wanted to be there for you, I am sorry that I haven't been there." Emily looks at me.

"Hanna, I know that you wanted to be there. I understand why you weren't. Wren told me the good news." I smile.

"Really?" She smiles. "Chemo is done. I am done with it. Em, I am going to be okay."

"I know baby." She leans over and kisses me. We cuddle back up and soon we fall asleep holding on to each other.

* * *

So one more chapter/ How was it. I liked it, so i hope you did too,


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry for this wait and this short chapter. I am at a writers block, but i am trying. Hope you guys will like this.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

The next morning, Emily and I wake up to Wren coming in to check on me. He checks me out quickly and then does a quick check on Emily.

"Well it looks like everything is okay. I don't want you to have to wait any longer to meet your children. I saw Spencer in the waiting room, so let me grab her and we can get you settled into a couple of wheel chairs. She will help me push you guys down." We both nod and get settled into the wheel chair. Spencer pushes me and Wren has Emily. We go side by side and hold hands the whole time.

We get to the door and I stop Wren and Spencer. I ask them to leave us for a second, "They are beautiful baby. They already love you and they want you. They remember your voice, they have been listening for it since they got out." Emily says with a small smile.

"I can't wait to miss them. I am so ready to meet my babies, meet our babies. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for them, even for a few days, but I am going to make it up to all of you. Make it up that I wasn't there when you gave birth. Make it up that I wasn't there when those three were born." She cries holding on to my hand.

"Everyone knows that you wanted to be there. It wasn't your choice to miss out on it." I give her a hug. "I love you. I know that you couldn't be with me. I am so sorry that you weren't able to. I am sorry that you didn't get to be there. I know you wanted to. I remember talking to you before we found out about the pregnancy or the cancer. You were excited and I am sorry that the stupid cancer took that away from you." I hold on to her tight.

"I know. But I am proud of you. I couldn't imagine going through my pregnancy alone. I had Caleb the whole time. I am so proud that you were able to do this without me." She tells me.

"I had help, I had a lot of help. We had a lot of help and we will still have a lot of help. Now come on. I am ready for you to meet our children. I am ready for them to meet their mama." I motion for Spencer and Wren to come over. They walk us into the NICU and Wren leaves us in there.

I couldn't stand up yet, but Spencer brought over Maya to me. I held her into my arms and all I could do was cry. Spencer moved Emily's chair beside me and sits down with one of our sons. I see her start to feed him and Spencer is holding my other son. I have my family in here finally. I finally have my family with me, and it is a good day.

We stayed in NICU for over an hour, the kids were breast feeding. I was going back and forth with all my children. It was amazing to hold all three of the triplets, to hold my babies, our babies. I remember holding Riley for the first time, I remember Caleb being there, but it was not as amazing as holding my children, with Emily sitting beside me.

Emily finished feeding Maya and Spencer handed her Thing 2, and left the room. We were both just holding our babies. I had one of them and Emily had two of them. It was amazing to be awake and hold them tight in our arms.

"Do you know what you want to name them yet?" I ask her with a smile on my face. She has spent more time with them, I knew she would have more of an opinion on it.

"I don't know yet. I want it to be both of us, not just me." Emily whispers as she sees that our son is asleep against my chest.

"Do you know any names that you like?" she smiles at me.

"I've always liked Colton." I smile at that.

"I like it. Colton Fields."

"We still need a middle name." she pauses, "Colton Kaleb Fields. We wouldn't have any of our children without him, and I think it is a good idea to give at least one of our children something of his." I smile at that.

"I really love that. Colton Kaleb Fields." I lean in and kiss her softly. "Hunter." I say all of a sudden.

"Do you have a middle name picked out?" I smile

"Mason. Hunter Mason Fields." She smiles at me brightly. "Does that mean you like it?" She nods.

"So now we need a middle name for Ms. Maya over here."

"I gave you the first name. You pick the middle name." She laughs at me.

"Tyler. Maya Tyler Fields." I smile at her.

"I think we have our children's name. Which boy is which?"

"I think the one you are holding is Colton, he looks the most like Caleb, and so I think that it fits." I smile.

"It is perfect." She leans in and kisses me.

Wren came in after a while of sitting here. He brought in a few chairs. My mom and Mrs. Fields came in after a few minutes to see us.

"Hey." Ashley walked over and gave us both a hug. She sat in a chair beside Mrs. Fields. Emily got up and handed both of them a child. I was still holding Colton, him sleeping on my chest still. I look over and see Emily falling asleep in the chair. Wren came into the room and saw Emily and finally looked at me, then at our moms.

"I am going to take them back to their room. They are going to be exhausted. Hanna shouldn't have been out this long as it is, but I knew that all of them needed this." He smiled at our moms. They nod and Wren takes Colton from my arms and places him with a nurse. Spencer helps him push us back to our room and gets us settled into the bed. We both instantly fall asleep cuddled into one another.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

My wife is awake. She is awake and she gets to meet her children. I was so scared that she wouldn't meet them for a while. I was scared to know that I may lose my wife, but she is here. We make our way back down to the NICU after our nap. Riley and Paige made their way there and Riley looked up and smiled.

"Want to meet your siblings?" I ask her as she walks over to us.

"I have met them." She smiles

"Yes, but we have to introduce you to them. We finally named them." She jumped up and down for a second.

I looked at Paige, "Can you give us a few minutes, we want to introduce their sister first, but then we will have everyone in here." She nods and walks out.

"SO Riley. Meet Colton Kaleb, your brother." I had picked up 'Thing One,' and she sits him in Riley's arms. I brings Hanna Hunter and then sits down with Maya. "Your mom has Hunter Mason and I am holding your little sister Maya Tyler."

She looked around all three of her little siblings and she smiles at us. And for once, we are a family, a family without all the drama of cancer.

* * *

So give me a few days and i will have more written for you. Enjoy


	20. Chapter 20

So here ya go. It isnt the best, but it is the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It took a few more months before the babies were able to come home, a little less for Hanna. Hanna was doing so much better after the surgery. She had stopped chemo and that was honestly the best thing that had happened. She had returned most of her color and even started acted like herself again. She stopped having to go to the hospital for checkups every week. Wren said she was stronger than most patients and had gotten her strength back much quicker. She wasn't 100 percent better, but she was getting there. She still had to carry around a jacket and blanket everywhere we go and she wears a hat most the time, since her hair is still growing back. I am just glad to have her though, I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost her.

"Hey babe." She rolls over and kisses me hard on the lips.

"Hey. Our moms are coming over to watch the babies for the appointment." I mumble against her chest as she pulls into her.

"Good. I talked to Wren and Maggie is getting chemo today. I know you were going to bring me home afterwards, but I thought that I could go sit in with her while you did some paper work." Hanna says as she holds me close. I nod up at her.

"That sounds great. I know you have been wanting to see her." She smiles and leans down and kisses me again. "Come on love, let's get up and get ready. I have to feed the babies and I want you with me." I tell her and we both sit up and start getting ready.

"So, it looks like everything is returning to normal. It is happening faster than most cases, I would say it was close to a miracle. I don't think I have ever seen such results so fast. I still want to keep doing appointments once a week, at least for a few more weeks." I smile at Wren.

"So a couple more weeks of visits once a week?" Hanna asks quietly. Wren nods

"I think that is a safe bet. Now, I know you want to see someone having chemo, so I will escort her there." He mentions and nods at me. "Emily, you go to your office. Come back in an hour for her."

"How is she doing?" I ask out of nowhere.

"She is okay. She is discouraged right now." Hanna sighs beside me. "Her birthday is coming up and I think she was hoping that this would be over by then."

"When is her birthday?" Hanna popped up.

"In three weeks. She is supposed to do chemo that day, I just don't think she should have it that day."

"Could we take her out?" I ask and he smiles.

"I think that is great. We need to talk to the orphanage, but I don't see why that would be a problem."

"That sounds great. Now come on, Maggie needs some encouragement." We smile and I give Hanna a kiss before walking towards my office.

**Hanna's POV**

I walk with Wren to the room where Maggie is getting her chemo at. I was glad that I could come and hopefully cheer her up. I have missed our times, and I am hoping that I can continue to come and help her. Emily and I have been talking a lot and we want to adopt Maggie. We have involved Spencer in it and while she thinks it isn't the best time to do it, she thinks it could work out.

"I will call and ask about her birthday. You go in and enjoy your time together. She needs it." I smile and walk through the doors. She is sitting in her chair and I can tell that she looks defeated, you don't have to talk to her to know that.

"Well good afternoon." I whisper as I get behind her. She looks up and smiles at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks excitedly.

"I had an appointment and Emily has some work, so I decided to come hang out with you while she did it."

"I have missed you." She says as she pulls me into a hug.

"I know, I have missed you too. I am sorry that I haven't been able to be here more for you. My parents can't babysit all the time." She nods up at me.

"It's okay. Hey did you know my birthday is coming up?" She asks me and I nod.

"I heard."

"I am going to be 9. But I know that I have to take chemo. I really thought it would be gone by now." She mumbled and I saw the tears flowing.

"It will be okay. Wren is doing everything that he can."

"I know. So I brought some games, I thought they would be fun to play today."

_**3 Weeks Later**_

The adoption process was hard, but we had been approved. We wanted to surprise her, so we decided that tonight would be the night. We got the home inspection last week. It wasn't perfect, but until we got the house renovated, we were going to keep her in Riley's room. It would still be another two weeks before she could move in, but we were going to have start on the renovations tomorrow. Today was going to be about Maggie.

"Hey." Maggie walked into Wren's office with a small smile.

"Hey." We both walked over and gave her a hug.

"Can we go ahead and start this. I have a meeting tonight." Maggie said with a downward glance.

"What is going on?" I am hiding a smile.

"I have a meeting with someone who wants to adopt me." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Emily mentions.

"I don't know who this is. I don't want to leave you guys. It may be out of the state. I may never see you guys again." Maggie finally breaks down in Emily's arms. It breaks my heart that Maggie is going through that, not knowing that it was us that adopting her. She finally calmed down after a few minutes.

"I am ready to do this treatment." Wren smiles at her.

"We aren't doing a treatment today."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because we are taking you off. We are going to take you to the meeting to meet the adoptive parents later. We want to make today special. Happy Birthday sweetheart." I smile up at her.

"You guys knew?"

"Of course sweetie. Now let's get going."

We start the morning off with an early lunch. After that we take her to a small movie theater to see a movie of her choice. We were keeping her from the house. Our family is setting up for a party tonight. We have her for the night. I am ready for a time when we don't just have her for the night, but we have her every night. We are ready for her to finally be our family, I just hope she agrees.

We head to the orphanage as soon as the movies are over. It is almost time for the meeting and we told Maggie that we would stay until it was time for it. She went to her room to change for the meeting, while we talked to the one in charge. We were just waiting for the social worker so we could start it.

She came down and the social workers came into the room. It got close to time. Maggie started looking around near time. Emily and I stood up. "We will be right back." We told her and walked out the door.

After a couple minutes we walked back in and shook the hand of the social worker. "Hi. We are Emily and Hanna Fields and we are the couple that is interested in adopting Maggie." We glance over at Maggie who has a smile on her face.

After the appointment we rode to the house. Maggie hadn't said too much since she found out. I decided that we needed to talk about it before we get to the house with everyone there. I motion for Emily to pull over. We pulled into a parking lot and Emily and I turned back and looked at Maggie.

"Are you okay with this?" Emily asks and Maggie smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" Maggie asked after smiling.

"Honey you are our family. We are just making it official. We want to make sure that you are okay with it."

"Of course. I finally have someone who wants me. No one has ever wanted me."

"We have and now you have a large family. Now we are going home. Everyone is there for your birthday. I hope you are ready." She nods and we are ready to start our life with all 5 of our children.

* * *

Review review review.


End file.
